Dear Ina
by Mimi621
Summary: What's a birthday? Part of my Sense of Belonging universe. Little bit of lighthearted fun with Ina and friends!
1. Dear Little Ina

Hey guys. This fic is literally overdue. I was supposed to have this published BEFORE the school fic. But I really jumped the gun. This takes place before the events that occur in 'I will not'. So Ina hash't met her besty yet. I'm still breaking this story into chapters and lol its not going well. But this is pretty short. Strap in and enjoy!

* * *

"Happy Birthday?"

Ina's been hearing it all day now. What does it mean?

Well, everyone is smiling when they say it to armin. And he always turns a little red while thanking them. Ina just barely recalls hearing people say it to Uncle Erwin a few weeks ago. He didn't seem as embarrassed as big brother, but Ina never really sees his expression change. He'd respond the same though, with a polite thank you. Ina didn't ask then, because the next day everything was back to normal. But here they are again with this… Happy Birthday.

"Big brother? What does-"

"Hey! Happy birthday, big guy!" Yet another person walks past. Armin just smiles at his comrade.

"What were you saying?"

"What is that?"

"What's what, babe?" His eyes drift back to the book he's reading.

"That thing that everyone keeps saying to you? What's… A happy birthday?"

Armin closes the book and turns all of his attention to Ina.

"You don't know what a birthday is?" Armin asks.

Ina just shakes her head.

"Ina, do you know how old you are?"

Another shake of her head. "Miss Hange asked and when I didn't know she guessed and I just said yes. I don't really know. Is that bad?" She doesn't sound upset, just confused.

"No, Sunflower, it's not bad." Armin smiles at her. "So, your birthday is just the day you were born. Sometimes people have parties or eat good food. And when other people remember, they might wish you a happy birthday, which is just to be nice I guess. Like saying congratulations."

"But… What if you don't know the day you were born? Does that mean I don't have a birthday?" Now it seems the sadness is catching up to her.

"Of course not, Ina. Everybody has a birthday. You're here aren't you? That means with every year that passes you get older, like the rest of us." Armin reassures her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Armin drops Ina off at the girls barracks where she'll spend most of her time with Mikasa and the other girls until dinner. He finds eren, Jean and Connie near the stables. Looks like they've just come back from one of Hange's experiment sessions. Though eren doesn't look as tired as usual. That's a good sign.

"Hey, Armin where've you been?" Connie removes his horses saddle.

"Hanging out with Ina. I forgot about the experiments today." Armin shrugs.

"No you didn't." Jean scoffs. "Hange gave you the day off since it's your birthday."

"Huh…" Armin hadn't realized that's why they never called him out. He just took it as a blessing in disguise and offered to look after Ina for the afternoon.

"Yeah you're the only one of us that would ever get a day off, honestly. They like your brain too much to let it burn out." Eren takes a long drink from his canteen.

"Sure it's not just you who never gets a day off, jaeger?" Jean teases.

"Um, yes I'm sure." Eren retorts with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I got to sleep in on my birthday, I don't know about you."

"No you didn't." Eren laughs. "We were up in the mountains that whole week."

Connie and Armin just exchange a look. Armin knows Eren. So he knows how this conversation is going to go.

Jean glares at Eren. "How would you even remember that? When is my birthday, punk?"

"April 7th. Next." Eren doesn't even bother looking up.

"Jean you should prob-" Connie starts but is cut off by Armin. "No wait I want to hear this." He tries to hold back his laugh.

Jean doesn't heed the slight warning. This is a fight they all know he'll lose. Eren's memory works in mysterious ways.

"What about Mikasa?"

"February 10th. Come on, it's cold as shit out here." Eren wants nothing more than a hot shower and something to eat.

"Wait wait, that was an easy one. What about him?" Jean points to Connie.

"May 2nd. Fuck it I'm going inside." Eren groans. Even with his elevated body temperature, he can't say he's content with standing in the cold rainy November weather.

"What about the squad leader?" Jean doesn't stop, even once they're inside.

"September 5th. Can somebody turn him off please?!" Eren whines. "I don't have enough food in me to put up with him right now."

Armin shrugs. "Looks like he's gotta learn the hard way."

"Learn what? That this freak is a telepath?"

"No, you horse lord motherfucker, I just don't forget birthdays." Eren rolls his eyes and sits down near the fireplace in the common meeting room.

"Fine, fine just one more then, you sensitive child." Jean sneers. The more irritated Eren becomes the more Jean enjoys this. Although part of him is pretty impressed. He honestly can hardly remember his own birthday, let alone everyone he's ever met.

"Fine you get one more." Eren groans. "Do your worst Jean Boy." He mocks.

"Fucking hilarious." Jean doesn't take to the sarcastic use of his mothers corny nickname kindly. "Last one, who's up next after Arlert?"

"The captain." Eren doesn't miss a beat. "December 25th." He stands. "I'm going to shower now. Jean if you want some dinner, I gave the horses a little extra of the real juicy hay bales. Have at it."

"You're going to hell." Jean yells at the exhausted scout as he leaves the room.

"I will see you there." Eren waves without turning back.

"You're friends with that pain in the ass because?" Jean looks to Armin.

Armin glares at Jean. "I'm not dignifying that with an answer."

Connie lightly punches Jean in the arm. "That's uncalled for, Jean. Let it go, man. I think it's pretty damn cool that Eren can remember all those dates like that."

"Of course it is!" Jean breaks out laughing. "I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to mess with him about it though."

"You're both going to kill each other." Armin massages his temple.

Jean just shakes his head. "Naw, we would have once upon a time but believe it or not Ina has grown so much on me, I don't think I'd ever be able to upset her that much." He admits.

"She kinda forced us to be nicer to each other with those big stupidly cute eyes of hers." He laughs cynically. "Damn kid."

"Jean Boy has a heart after all." Connie pinches jean's cheek.

"I will break your fingers, don't touch me." Jean swats Connie away. "Besides anyone that says they don't love that kid is a fucking liar."

Connie just laughs and nods in agreement.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Arlert."

"All this talk of birthdays is reminding me of something." Armin turns back to his friends, all of whom are focused on eating their dinner. "I was talking to Ina today and it would seem that she has no idea what a birthday is. I think she was going insane hearing it all day."

"So when she said she was 8 that was a guess?" Krista tries to do the math in her head. It seemed about right to her. None of them really thought very long on Ina's age.

Mikasa scoffs. "She's been homeless her entire life. Of course it was a guess."

"Well, that aside, it gave me an idea." Armin continues. "A birthday doesn't have to be the exact day you were born right?"

Eren smiles. "I see where you're going."

Sasha finally looks up from her heaping plate of mashed potatoes. "Wait I don't, where's he going?"

Krista spells it out for Sasha. "We can celebrate her birthday any time, is what he means."

"Hey, didn't you say the captain's birthday is coming up?" Jean recalls. Although he was for the most part trying to annoy Eren, Jean did try to keep some of the dates in mind.

"Oh! oh! I get it now!" Sasha exclaims. "They can have a father daughter party!"

"Would you keep it down?" Connie smacks her on the back of her neck. "First off, we need to run this by Captain Levi before he we just commandeer his birthday. Second, ever heard of something called the element of surprise?"

"Sorry, I just got excited. This is a really good idea guys!"

Armin tries to keep them on task before they get too excited. "Connie's right. We do have to run this by Captain Levi to see what he thinks. I mean, like most of us he probably doesn't celebrate his own birthday but if we try to surprise both him and Ina he might actually kill us. So… Any volunteers?" He asks right before bringing his pointer finger to the tip of his nose.

"Hell no." Jean follows suit. All the other eventually catch on, except for poor Krista.

"Come on guys, he hates me!" Krista pouts.

"Last we checked he doesn't like any of us. Tough luck, sweetness." Sasha teases. "Next time be a little faster." She taps Krista's nose for emphasis.

"Traitors." Krista crosses her arms. "You know, I think I'll talk to him while Ina is in training. And I'll be sure to remind him who's fantastic idea this was." She smiles.

Armin, Eren and Jean all grow pale. This was a collaborative effort after all. Levi is always extremely tense during and right after Ina trains.

"You beautiful witch, how could you?" Jean whines.

Krista just winks. "See you later, boys." She takes her plate to the kitchen.

* * *

"Captain, would it be alright if we talked for a second?" Krista is true to her word and approaches Levi on his way to drop Ina off to train with Eren.

"About what?" Levi doesn't sound particularly interested, which is what she expected.

Krista pauses, careful not to give anything away in front of Ina, who has always been extremely attentive.

"After the munchkin goes to training I'll tell you."

Levi finally turns to look at her. More like scowl.

"What is it. Spit it out."

"I'll let you know in due time." Krista's smile drips sweetness. Levi wants to punch her in the face, but refrains. He tries to keep the violence against Lenz to a minimum when Ina is around. She'd never let him hear the end of it if she caught him smacking her around.

"Jaeger."

"Captain."

"Remember, what-"

"Whatever I do to her you do to me. Yes, I understand."

"No you don't." Levi glances at his daughter, then back at Eren. "Anything happens to her and I will kill you."

"Time for you to go, Papa. I'll see you later, bye!" Ina tries to push her father away from the green eyed teen who has gone white as a sheet. "Stop doing that, papa, before you break him. That's not nice." She whispers.

"I'm not trying to be nice."

"Come on. Do you want me to learn or don't you?! T his is Eren, he's not going to hurt me. I can handle this!" Ina exclaims.

Levi sighs. "Of course I do. It's just a reflex." He admits while still letting Ina push him back to the hallway. Even when he puts up resistance she's still able to shove him all the way back to the edge of the courtyard. Levi can't get over how incredibly strong this child is.

"Reflex or not Papa, you really need to calm down. I'm fine! You know I'd tell you if something was wrong."

"I know he won't hurt you and I know how strong you are, Ina."

"Then stop scaring my teacher away!" Ina all but yells at him once they stop in the middle of the hallway. "I thought it was funny at first but every time you say something scary, Eren makes it an "easy" day and I never learn anything!"

"Alright, alright. I'll tone it down. But don't expect me to stand by while some idiots fists are coming at you all the time. I don't care who it is, I care about you. So just understand that some things won't change."

He can't just turn it off. So he's overprotective. Big fucking deal. Ina will have to live with it because there's literally nothing that will change his mind. This child is his entire world. He can't even help it when the threats pour from his mouth. It's quite simple though. Don't hurt his child, and he won't have to hurt you. Eren understands well enough.

"You're impossible!" Ina groans.

"I know that. You'll get used to it. Now go beat up that kid so I don't have to, and call that other brat over." He refers to Krista who is consoling Eren. The young man appears frozen. After being knocked out cold by Levi too many times to count, Eren probably took Levi's death threat very seriously.

Maybe Levi could tone it down just a smidge. No more death threats. Maybe just maiming.

Yeah, that sounds like a good trade.

"I have work to do so this had better be important." Levi walks at a brisk pace to his office. A mountain of paperwork is calling his name. Joy.

"Well it's concerning Ina, I'd hope that's important enough."

Levi slows down enough for Krista to match his pace and with absolutely no warning grabs her ear. Her hands reflexively fly up to his wrist to try and pry his fingers from her ear but all it does is cause him to twist it further. She cries out in pain.

"Anymore smart ass comments in that empty head of yours?"

"Maybe, a few, sir."

Levi just continues walking, dragging the smaller scout behind him. She doesn't let go of his wrist, out of fear that if she does he'll just walk the hell away with her damn ear.

He releases her once they reach his office and all but shoves her into a chair. Krista's eyes have started to water from the intense and uncomfortable pain she just experienced.

"Oh calm down, you've been shot before." Levi sneers. "Now, what is it?"

Krista doesn't respond at first, taking time to massage her sore appendage. What on earth made him think to do that. She would rather he just kicked her in the stomach like he has on occasion with her other friends.

"I'm waiting." He practically feels himself vibrating with impatience.

"We wanted to throw Ina a surprise birthday party. I came to ask if you would be okay if we did it on your birthday as a sort of, joint celebration."

"Don't you little shits have anything better to talk about?" Levi wonders.

"As it would seem, no sir, we don't." She shrugs. "But we recently learned that not only does Ina not know how old she is, but she's never even heard of a birthday. I guess we just wanted to spoil her even more and throw a little party. It just so happened that your birthday was the one to follow Armin's, which is what brought on this idea."

"How do you even know my birthday?" He doesn't keep it a secret perse but he's never told anyone either. Levi has never in his life done anything to celebrate his birthday. It's just a day to him. Another way to mark the passage of time. Nothing more.

"Well, Eren has a pretty good memory. He knows the birthday of nearly everyone on base. It was Armin who suggested we use your birthday."

Levi sighs impatiently. "When did this turn into a funhouse. Do you guys ever actually do any work around here?"

"Of course we do! We all still train daily, you know that, sir. But we have Ina and it wouldn't be fair if we never did anything with her every now and then. She deserves to have some fun."

Levi just leans back with a heavy sigh. Of course he wants Ina to have fun. And it's true that with her recovery going so well everyone is back to their daily routines. So that means that Ina doesn't see much of anyone throughout the day unless they have the time to spare. For Levi that is not very often. He usually just sees Ina at mealtimes and right before bed.

"We'll take care of everything, sir. We just thought it'd be proper to let you know before-"

"Alright, fine. Go ahead. Don't let this get in the way of your responsibilities. This is the military not a leisure center."

"Of course, sir. We'll keep you updated, and remember not a word to the munchkin." She brings a finger to her lips.

"I know what a surprise is, brat. Dismissed."

* * *

So I'm sure you guys noticed that this is much lighter in tone. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys have fun reading it! I won't make anyone wait long for the next few chapters. And just an fyi, this definitely won't be very long.


	2. What to Say to You?

Hey guys, back with the second chapter. I've finally broken the story into chapters and I gotta say they're all kind long-ish but I really needed to keep the flow intact. You'll see. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Big brother?" Ina looks at Eren, who is sitting across from her in front of the fireplace. They took training inside when it got too chilly out, and have been stretching by the fire to conclude today's lesson.

"Can I ask you something?"

"By all means, ask away."

"What do you normally do on… a birthday?"

Eren is sure to stay away from any surprise spoilers. Man, this kid is sharp as ever.

"Well…" He tries to think long and hard before answering. "Here at the corp, it's usually a whole lot of nothing. We get pretty busy, even in between expeditions. Come on, kid, keep stretching." Eren instructs Ina. She just nods and follows his movements.

"Armin said that sometimes people get together and celebrate. Like with food and stuff?"

"Did he now?"

"Uh huh, and I… I guess I was wondering if… No, never mind it's stupid." Ina shakes her head and resumes stretching. She straightens out both legs in front of her and brings her forehead to her knees. Practically folding herself in half as she continues to stretch. Sweet Sina this child is a noodle.

"Ah, no you brought it up. Out with it."

Eren wants to know what the hell she's thinking so he can make sure she's not onto their surprise. It's barely in it's developmental stage yet. There's no way she could have figured them out, right?

"Okay fine." Ina inhales. "I was thinking… maybe you guys could help me do something like that for Papa."

Eren damn near chokes on absolutely nothing. "What?!"

He could laugh at this irony. Wants to, but immediately rethinks that when he sees her bring her knees up to her chest and look away. Clearly withdrawing out of sheer humiliation.

"See, I told you! It's stupid! Just forget it. He probably wouldn't like it anyway."

"I swear… years will go by and you'll still be shocking us with that crazy intuition of yours."

"Huh?" She builds up the courage to look at him once more.

"Nothing. You're just… too smart for us sometimes." Eren laughs, which in turn makes the honeyglow in Ina's cheeks. "You're also too cute, did I ever tell you that?"

"Something else, talk about something else!" Ina covers her cheeks and shuts her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Eren finally changes the subject, much to Ina's relief.

"Captain Levi's birthday is actually coming up really soon. Like in a month, soon. That gives you than enough time to plan something for him."

"You think so?!" She completely lights up at the thought. Eren could smother this child, she's so adorable.

"Will you guys help me then? I don't really know what you do at celebrations. I just want to do something nice for Papa. He's been so wonderful… I want to thank him."

"Tell you what, we'll get the whole squad together after lights out and start planning. But remember, the best kind of birthdays are surprises. Not a word to Levi." Eren places a finger over his lips.

"Keep a secret from Papa? Isn't that… that's not bad?"

"No one's life is in danger, and your safety is not in jeopardy. This is one of those times where it's okay to keep a secret. Besides, it's just temporary. You get to tell him all about it on the day of the party."

"Party?"

"That's what it's called, peanut. A party! And I think this'll be a damn good one too."

* * *

"Eren you had one job." Connie shakes his head at his comrade sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"Seriously? It's barely been a day!" Jean sneers. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut if someone paid you."

"This is why I asked you guys to let me explain first, jeez!" Eren tries to defend himself.

"_She _approached _me_! I hadn't said a word to her about anything remotely relating to birthdays or anything. I swear!"

"So you mean to tell us she came up to you and asked to throw Levi a party?" Armin tries to make sense of this mess. If Eren had let the surprise slip, he would have owned up to it by now. He wouldn't be this adamant unless he was truly innocent. Eren's a lot of things, sure. But a liar isn't one of them.

"And you mean to tell me the girl who taught herself to read can't come up with a creative idea on her own?" Eren counters. "I'm telling you, this was all her."

Jean sighs. "Holy shit, this kid is too damn smart for us. So now what?"

Krista contemplates. "I mean… I guess we _could_ just follow her lead and help her do this for Levi. It'd be really sweet, and if he tries to kill us we can kinda use her as a protective shield."

"She doesn't know we were planning to make this a party for her, right?" Mikasa inquires.

Eren shakes his head. "Nope, just wanted to see if she could do something nice for Levi. She didn't even know his birthday was coming up until after the fact."

Sasha laughs. "She's so thoughtful, I love that little peanut."

Mikasa continues to make her point. "Yes, but this means we can still surprise her. Even though she knows something, she doesn't know that it'll be just as much her day as Levi's."

Connie pats Mikasa on the shoulder. "Top of our class for a reason."

"I told her we'd start planning tonight after lights out." Eren informs the group. "Here's to hoping Levi doesn't murder us for this." He raises his glass of water.

They all toast to their safety. In truth Levi wouldn't murder all of them. Maybe just Eren and Krista. They seem to be the target for most of the captain's pent up aggression. Especially since Eren started training Ina to fight. If bruises stuck around on his body, Eren imagines he would look like an abstract painting. His face and chest lighting up with bruises dating as far back as a month ago and as recently as last week.

Eren and Krista both seem to realize that if something goes wrong, they'll be the ones who must answer for it. They share a look of understanding between each other. This party had better be fucking amazing, because anything less will have the former 104th cadet class holding a double funeral.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to December 25th are nothing but hushed whispers and stolen glances. The only person truly in the dark about everything going on is Levi. But lately he's been so busy he can't find the time or energy to care.

Every other night, Ina is with the scouts. Planning out the day from beginning to end. On the other nights, the scouts are busy working over how they'll go about making this a good birthday party for Ina as well. Hange eventually gets roped into the planning as well, but only when Ina isn't around. It's the squad leader that comes up with the ultimate plan. She's glad she has a little extra time to spare around this time. Winter expeditions are costly, and typically avoided when they can be. That _really _opened up her schedule. She's also given Eren a small vacation from his Titan experiments while they meticulously plot out the quickly approaching day. Hange really put her thinking cap on for this. After getting her involved, everyone is almost positive this will be a day that neither Ina nor Levi will ever forget.

Even though everyone's workload should be lighter around this time of year, Levi seems to keep getting saddled with more assignments. Erwin is going to have to be the one to tell Levi it was all for the sake of stalling.

It's one week until the big day. Levi catches Lenz walking and stops her for a moment.

"Captain." Krista salutes.

"How is planning going? Keep it short, I don't have time for lengthy answers." The bags under his eyes and the completely dead expression warn Krista that she best not test the captain right now.

"All going smoothly. We've taken care of everything, sir. All you have to do is show up." Krista hopes that was enough, because she'd rather not answer more questions, lest she give something away.

Levi seems satisfied with her answer and makes the trek back to his office. He appreciates that the brats are taking time out of their days to plan this so carefully. Honestly, he doesn't know how they're doing it. He's been up to his ears in paperwork these past few days. Erwin's explanation made sense though. Even though there's a temporary hiatus of missions beyond the walls, they can't be caught falling behind once spring rolls around. Everything is going to pick right back up come March, and Erwin will be held responsible if his scouts are caught with their tails between their legs.

Levi doesn't mind picking up the extra slack. And typically he wouldn't really complain to Erwin about the increased workload in the first place. It was just after 6 straight all-nighters and an unfortunate lapse in judgment, Levi had to sit down with Erwin and see about rationing out all this work.

Levi will never forgive himself for snapping at Ina the way he did. She hadn't done anything wrong. He was just running on caffeine, less than his usual amount of sleep, and fewer showers than he'll ever admit.

He can't even remember what she was saying at the time, just recalls yelling at her. Telling her to leave him the fuck alone for _one_ minute.

That look of sheer sadness in her eyes. The betrayal she must have felt. He'd never seen such a look cross her features before. And he'll die before he puts that look on her face again. But once was enough.

Ina is like a cat sometimes. She grows used to things happening a certain way, but it only takes _one_ time- a _single_ incident- to change her whole mindset. And hardly anything will change it back. Levi told her time and time again that she wasn't a bother. That he enjoyed her company.

It only took one outburst from him to convince her that everything he had said previously was nothing more than a dirty lie. Going forward, Ina won't remember all the times he reassured her. All she'll concern herself with was the _one_ time Levi lost his temper. He knows how Ina's mind works. Very similar to how his own mind functions, when he thinks about it.

When you've been abused your entire life, you can't afford to give second chances. Levi knows it's a habit Ina will probably never break.

She doesn't say more than a few words to him these days. Of course, she opts to leave him alone most times. Levi has tried apologizing, but knows that he can't expect Ina to just forget what happened and let bygones be bygones. Now whenever he looks busy, she'll avoid him completely. She even started taking her evening tea with the scouts, rather than sitting with him like she used to.

Levi knows something so trivial shouldn't bother him. Of course Ina's feelings for him transcend a petty incident. She knows how much she means to him. That his world revolves around her. He just needs to grow the hell up. Ina isn't going anywhere. She's more than welcome to spend her time with others. It doesn't change their relationship. The fact that he keeps needing to reassure himself shows Levi that he's overthinking this.

He just throws himself back into his work. Reading over thousands of lines of dreary ass paperwork. Pretending he's not reading the same line ten times before moving on to the next.

Levi really should sneak in a nap. No one would think any less of him when they get a look at his goddamn work load. But then again, would he really care?

* * *

The night before the big day is finally here and the plan is set in motion. Once Ina has her nightclothes on and is ready for bed, Krista escorts her to Levi's quarters. A special brew of tea in her hands.

"See you tomorrow, honeycup." Krista whispers before knocking on the door. She's quick to disappear before Levi opens the door.

His scowl softens when he sees it's just Ina standing outside his door.

"Hi, Papa." Ina smiles sweetly. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Still have a lot of work to do." He frowns. "Come on in."

Levi opens his door to let Ina inside. The usual neat and orderly room is straight up chaotic. Ina has never seen his room so messy. Papers stacked all over the place. Empty tea mugs scattered here and there. Clothes balled up in piles on the floor.

Hmm, maybe she can find a way to clean it when he's out of the room. She has the whole day planned out thanks to Hange and brothers and sisters. But there's a little window in the morning where she has some free time. Ina knows how Papa likes to clean. She can do a good job.

For now though, she needs to get him to bed. Ins knows they were just trying to stall him and keep him busy, but this was just too much. She's never seen him so exhausted. Her poor Papa is so worn down.

Ina sets his mug of tea down on a clear spot on the desk.

"Are you almost done, papa?" Ina knows the answer to that.

"No, my baby. Looks like it's going to be another all nighter."

Ina tries to be strategic.

"Come on, Papa. Take the night off. You need rest. I brought you some tea." Ina takes his hand. Almost on cue, Levi yawns. It's long and drawn out, and he has to keep the tears of exhaustion that come to his eyes from running down his cheeks.

"Sit right here, Papa." Ina leads him to a chair. "I'm going to run a bath for you. It'll help you relax."

Miss Hange recommended Ina try this. Levi is usually pretty high functioning, even when running on little sleep. But he hasn't even had his normal 2-3 hours. A hot bath will be just what he needs. Hange even gave Ina something to help him relax. Ina saw that crazy glint in Hange's eyes, but she knew that anything Hange did would be to help Papa. They are best friends after all.

"You don't have to do that, Ina." Levi rests a hand on top of her head.

"No! Remember all those times you took care of me? I can do that too sometimes."

Levi gives in. He's just too tired to argue further.

"Alright, you win. I'm all yours."

"I'll be right back. Here, drink this while you wait." She hands him the cup of tea she brought.

"Miss Hange helped me make it just the way you like it." Ina smiles. Fuck, she's so adorable. Levi is almost a little glad when Ina walks off to start the bath, because he has no excuse for the goofy ass smile on his face. His daughter is trying to take care of him. If that is not the sweetest thing he's ever seen, Levi doesn't know what is.

She deserves to have an amazing time tomorrow.

Levi sips at the tea, which he's quick to note is herbal, not his typical black tea. But it's still prepared just the way he likes on the rare occasions that he indulges in herbal tea. It was probably Hange's idea to lay off the caffeine for a night. He'll thank her for that tomorrow in his own way.

He feels himself nodding off while he waits, his head getting heavier and heavier. Goddamn it, Levi can't remember the last time he was this tired. He has half a mind to just tell Ina to forget about the bath. But no way in hell is he getting into bed without bathing. Too fucking gross, even if he can barely hold his head up.

It's when Levi drains the last of his tea that Ina calls him into the bathroom.

"Remember that salt stuff you gave me after I got hurt? I found some in the infirmary and used a little bit." Ina shuffles from side to side, hoping she was able to do something nice for Papa.

"Always taking care of me." Levi kisses Ina on the forehead. "I won't be long." He says to her as she leaves to give him privacy.

Out of habit, Ina leaves the door cracked, but just barely. She still doesn't like being separated from him for too long. Not at night at least. Papa doesn't seem to mind. It seems he's used to it as well.

Around 15 minutes pass by and there's a soft knock on the door. Ina doesn't hear any response from papa, so she goes to answer. It's Miss Hange and uncle Erwin.

"Is he out yet?" Hange whispers and let's herself in. "Sweet Titans it's filthy in here." She looks around.

"I think so. And yeah, I think I'm going to clean it for him tomorrow during breakfast." Ina comments.

"Alright, dumpling you've done your part. We'll get him out of the bath and dressed for bed, okay?" Hange winks at Ina who just nods. They told her this would happen. That the tea would probably knock him out before he finished his bath.

Hange knew that the only thing to pull him away from his work long enough to drink the damn tea would be Ina. And she knew that he wouldn't even consider listening to someone else who voiced concern.

Ah, the things we do for the ones we love.

"Nice job, Ina." Erwin gives her a thumbs up before heading to the bathroom with Hange.

Ina just waits on the bed for them to help getting Papa dressed. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it on their own. Papa isn't that heavy to her, and Ina is almost positive she could lift him if she had to. But only if she had to. Ina still has to be careful not to strain herself. It's been a few months since… the bad time. Miss Hange and uncle Erwin said they'd take care of it for her.

She hears the drain running from the bathroom and quiet discussion between the two. Wow, Papa had to have been really tired to not have woken up yet. Hange said he probably wouldn't.

Another ten minutes or so pass by and a dressed Papa is carried out on uncle Erwin's back. He's carefully placed on the bed next to Ina, who covers him with the comforter.

"Thanks you guys." Ina whispers.

"Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow." Hange replies. Erwin bids Ina goodnight and puts out all but one of the lanterns. He knows Ina isn't a fan of the dark.

Before leaving, Erwin looks to the mess of paperwork on Levi's desk. He grabs the two larger stacks of unfinished documents. Enough with all the extra work, he reckons.

The two adults take their leave.

Ina snuggles up right next to Papa. He shifts slightly, and Ina thinks he's about to wake. But instead he just breathes deeply and turns on his side, putting his arm around Ina. Protecting her even in his sleep.

Despite her excitement for the day to come, Ina is able to drift off into a peaceful sleep soon enough.

* * *

Levi wakes the next morning completely unsure where the fuck he is. The last thing he remembers is Ina stopping by to see him. Sure enough, there she is sleeping right next to him. Did he really sleep through the entire night? Hot damn. The last time that happened was…. when _was_ the last time that happened?

Levi gets up slowly, so as not to disturb Ina and sits on the side of his bed for a second. So apparently he's wearing his night clothes. Again, he's completely unsure when that happened. Levi decides not to question it and starts getting ready for the day. He brushes his teeth, showers and changes into his uniform. When he leaves the bathroom, Ina is sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Papa." She smiles and stretches her arms above her head. The little sound she makes whenever she stretches is just so cute to Levi he can't help the grin that breaks out on his face.

"Good morning, Ina."

"Did you sleep good?" She asks him, still smiling that sleepy smile he loves so much.

"Actually, I did. I barely remember getting to bed last night."

"You were really tired because of work. After I came, you decided to go to bed. I think you really needed it." Ina explains.

"I guess you're right." Levi shrugs. Honestly despite the confusion he feels great. That was probably the best sleep he's ever had. Best and longest. When he checked the clock it showed that he got roughly 9 hours. Holy fuck Levi can't even remember a time when he slept that long.

"Come on, let's get ready for the day." Levi approaches her.

"You go ahead, Papa. I'm going to take a bath before breakfast." Ina waves him off.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting."

"Yes, I'm sure." She laughs. "Go on Papa you missed breakfast so many times already!"

"Alright, fine. Don't be too long or-" "Or you'll be worried, I know, Papa. I'm not building a house, it's just a bath!"

Levi surrenders, unable to hold back a short chuckle. She's telling jokes again. How he missed her little antics.

"See you soon. Love you." Levi opens his room door.

"I love you too, Papa."

Her chest still flutters whenever Papa says that he loves her. It's something Ina hopes never goes away. Sometimes Ina can't believe how lucky she is to have him. He really is the best Papa ever.

She gets out of bed and immediately gets to work on cleaning Papa's room. It's a good thing he already has all of the cleaning supplies that she'll need.

* * *

"Morning, hot shot! Feels like it's been a couple years. Glad to see you're still alive." Hange laughs and claps Levi on the shoulder when he joins them for breakfast.

"Very funny." Levi rolls his eyes. "What the fuck was in that tea?"

"I'm hurt, Levi. You really think your best friend drugged you?"

"I know you drugged me."

"In my defense," Hange starts.

"I fucking knew it." Levi punches Hange in the shoulder. She just grimaces and massages her aching joint. That's definitely going to bruise.

"It was just a little melatonin, completely natural and drug free. When Ina first got here and had trouble sleeping, I'd give her a tiny dose every now and then. Just helps the journey to dreamland."

"You drugged my kid?!" He could throttle her right now.

"I just told you, numbnuts it's drug free." Hange glares at him. "Melatonin is a hormone developed in the human body. It's naturally occuring. Of course I wasn't going to give a child some heavy narcotic. Besides, your drug tolerance is too damn high to even try. So, to answer your question, no I did not drug your kid. Now shut up and eat your food you killjoy."

Levi can hear the slight offense in her tone. They both push each other buttons on a regular basis, but it can only go so far. Hange knows what she's doing, and Levi has come to respect her intelligence. Deep down he knew that Ina really did receive the best care possible. And the supplement in his tea last night really only did him a favor. He nudges Hange slightly as a silent apology. It's when she returns the nudge that he knows all is forgiven.

"Morning, Captain." Lenz is standing by their table. Just what he needs after a decent start to his day. "And Happy Birthday." She's practically beaming. Levi cannot stand her chipper attitude.

"Something I can help you with, brat?"

"Just wanted to wish you well and let you know that the party will be right here at 6:30 on the dot. Just like we promised, we've taken care of everything."

God she just sounds so happy. And not the superficial kind either. Like genuinely filled with joy. Levi can't really understand why that bothers him so much. It's not like being optimistic is a bad thing. If anything, her positive attitude has done wonders for Ina's recovery. Lenz has shown Ina that it's possible to be strong and happy at the same time. You can depend on yourself while simultaneously depending on those around you. It's not a trade-off.

"Alright… Anything else?" Levi notices Hange and Erwin have leaned in to listen, but when he turns to look at them they choose that moment to focus on their plates.

"There is one thing that you'll need to take care of." She quirks an eyebrow.

"And that is…" Levi imagines that if she had come to him with this riddlesome nonsense a day earlier he'd already have her doubled over in pain. But he's finding his nerves still pretty much intact.

"We're setting a no uniform policy. Might need to dust off those civilian clothes." This girl has to audacity to playfully wink at him. Hange chokes on her milk and is reduced to a coughing/laughing mess. God, she's disgusting.

"Lastly, Ina will meet you in your quarters at 6:20. You'll be her escort to the party." Lenz concludes. "See you at training, Sir." She salutes and practically skips away. Levi scoffs and returns to his breakfast, no doubt cold by now.

"Levi, why do you hate her?" Hange's voice is completely hoarse from her choking episode.

"I don't hate her. She took a bullet for my daughter, I could never hate her. She's just… so irritating sometimes."

"Come on, Levi. She's-"

"Yeah, I know. I know." Levi cuts the interrogation short and gets up to go make his tea.

* * *

Levi can't put his finger on it, but something just seems off about his day. He's just not as busy. That and everyone around him seems to be in a mood similar to Lenz. Extremely upbeat. It is fucking bizarre. With her, at least he knows what he's getting. But even Erwin is all smiles and that is just… strange. Levi doesn't fail to notice the hushed whispers and glances in his direction. But he'd had to give just a little more effort to care about what was going on. He doesn't care for teen gossip anyway.

The only real change that Levi can't find a problem with is Ina. She has been glued to his side for as long as she could be. With his workload mysteriously lighter, she convinced him to take a horseback ride with her around base. Levi almost never uses this term, but the excursion was lovely. Wow, Hange would literally pay top dollar to hear Levi use that word in a sentence and he knows it. All that aside, Levi really did enjoy himself. It was the first time in forever that he'd gotten to spend quality time with Ina. Just regular father daughter bonding. He could really get used to more of that.

The sun goes down damn early these days. Levi and Ina sit together on the roof, bundled up in blankets with warm apple cider to watch the sunset before dinner. Ina cannot seem to get enough of these winter sunsets. Something about the warm colors set against frigid cold just fascinates her. Levi couldn't say no her when she asked. Even if it was cold as shit. His only condition was that she finally let him buy her a goddamn coat. It made no sense to him why she was so against it. Sure, she'd lived every past winter with just the clothes on her back. But that was the past. She no longer has to put up with the cold. She can be comfortable now!

Levi understands where Ina is coming from. He didn't own a pair of shoes until he was probably 6 or 7. When kenny bought him his first pair, Levi hated them. They were tight and restrictive, and just downright uncomfortable. It only took one nasty splinter in his heel to remind Levi why uncomfortable shoes were the better alternative. Levi told this to Ina in hopes that her stubbornness would wear off. He doesn't want her to have to learn the hard way. Not for anything. She finally agreed to wear the coat he bought her. Regrettably she'd been out every day before that and caught herself a nice little cold.

He loses track of Ina after dinner. But that brat said they'd bring her to his room after 6, so he heads back to change clothes. When he gets to his room he stands in the middle for a solid 3 minutes. It's… clean. And not just straightened out, but like, scrubbed from top to bottom, sparkling, clean. Levi knows he left his room a chaotic disorganized mess. He'd been so damn busy and tired he couldn't even find time to keep his room straightened out. He was so disgusted with himself. He swore that he'd devote an entire day this week to cleaning this room.

Did he do it and forget about it?

How? When?

It's organized just the way he always likes things organized. Not everyone knows the system he has in place when it comes to his personal living quarters. This room is fucking spotless.

Levi is almost sure he didn't. But then…

Could it have been Ina? She's very observant, and has tons of experience to back her up.

Maybe this was why she stayed behind in the morning?

Levi feels he's overthinking this. But maybe he'll ask Ina about this when she's dropped off in a little bit.

True to their word, at 6:19 there's a knock on his door. Levi knows it's Ina, so he just tells her to come in. He's just tying his cravat and would rather not break his concentration.

He hears the door open and close but nothing else. Usually Ina says something to make her presence known.

When Levi turns to greet Ina, the sight before him just about takes his breath away.

There she is, wearing a strapless red dress that fans out at her hips and goes down to her knees. A pair of velvet roses attached to a silky green ribbon tied around her wrist. Her hair is done up with impressive curls and small green ribbons. He notices her shuffle from side to side, her head down.

"Ina." Levi knows he's smiling that same goofy smile from the night before. And unlike last night, he can't blame exhaustion.

She finally looks up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes uncertain. He can tell she has makeup on. The red on her lips matches her dress. Green eyeshadow lightly brushed onto her eyelids, and just the slightest hint of black eyeliner. Levi is amazed he can recall what the fuck any of that is, but Isabelle insisted on having him present whenever she experimented with makeup. She always wanted his opinion. Levi couldn't have cared less, but often found himself struggling to say no to her.

Levi can't believe this thought is just now occurring to him, but Ina is stunning. Just out of this world gorgeous. Granted, he always thought everything from her head to her toes was perfect. But wow, she is fucking beautiful. When she gets older he's going to have to kick a lot of lovestruck teenagers asses. He just knows it. She's a head turner for sure.

Ina crosses her arms, and looks away once again. Levi can't imagine why she's embarrassed. She looks amazing.

"Sissy helped me get ready." The tremor in her voice is so fucking adorable Levi could melt.

He finally approaches Ina and kneels in front of her.

"Ina, look at you." He places his hands on her bare, scarred shoulders. "You are _so_ beautiful." He smiles and lifts her chin up with his finger.

"So you like it?" Her eyes shine with doubt. "I didn't want to at first… but…. But sissy told me… it would be nice to dress up."

She clasps and unclasps her hands in front of her, her entire face still bright red. Levi takes her hands in his own. He kisses them both before looking up once again.

"Breathe." Levi whispers.

Ina closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. When she opens her eyes, Papa is still looking at her with a small grin on his face.

"So you like it?" She repeats. Her voice isn't trembling like it was a moment ago. But she still holds so much uncertainty in her expression.

"Of course I do."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better."

"Absolutely not. I don't waste my time trying to spare feelings. Besides, I have no reason to lie right now. I really do think you look incredible."

That seems to bring her no comfort.

"Ina, you are so pretty. I'm sorry for not saying it more."

"No, don't be sorry. I… I don't like it…"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know… I don't like…. I don't know. I think I want to change."

She tries to turn back toward the door but Levi stops her. His hand brushes over the scars that cover her right shoulder. She gasps and freezes.

"Could it have anything to do with these?"

"I can't… I can't be pretty with all that on my body."

"I beg your damn pardon." Levi interjects. "What did I tell you about scars? I know you remember."

"It's proof… proof that I'm stronger than the people that gave them to me." Ina mumbles.

"Do you think I was just saying that to hear myself speak?"

Ina shakes her head.

"If anything, you're willingness to show these scars makes you more beautiful. And even braver than I gave you credit for."

"You… you really like it Papa?"

"I love it, Ina. And you should too."

She just looks down again.

"Come here. Take a look at yourself." Levi stands and guides Ina to his mirror. "Look how pretty you are."

She straight up gasps when she is met with her reflection.

"That's… that's me!" Ina's hands rush to her cheeks, but not in embarrassment. Pure shock.

"I look… Wow… Holy shit…"

Levi tries his best to hold in his laugh. He knows that if Ina heard him laughing, she'd think it'd be directed at her. He just moves behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Holy shit is right. You look amazing."

"I… I'm almost as pretty as Mika."

Ina almost doesn't believe what she's seeing. How on Earth did sissy do this?

"I think you're giving her a real run for her money, baby mine."

He cups her chin, trying to coax another smile out of Ina. Levi knows his opinion is biased, but hell if he cares. His daughter is fucking gorgeous and he's a damn fool for not noticing this sooner.

"Wait! What time is it?!" Levi checks the clock behind the mirror. "Come on, let's go." He grabs Ina's hand and leads her out of his room. He's never been late for anything and he won't start now.

When they approach the doors to the mess hall, Levi feels Ina squeeze his hand. They look at each other a take a deep breath together before pushing open the double doors.

"Surprise!"


	3. You Can Have My Name

Yikes I think I'm a little late with this update. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this. Here we are with the lovely little birthday party. But it's not over yet!

* * *

Ina flat out screams. She damn near jumps out of her dress and runs to hide behind Levi, who does his best to console her.

"I _told _you idiots that was a bad idea." Levi hears Kirstein, but not much else as he kneels down to check on Ina.

The little girl has her eyes shut tight and both hands in the center of her chest. The young scouts, Hange and Erwin quietly surround the father daughter pair to make sure Ina is alright.

"Ina?" Levi knows touching her while she isn't looking and is already on edge is on the shortlist of what _not _to do when she's scared.

"Sorry for scaring you, Peanut. We're just a bunch of idiots." Sasha facepalms.

Ina finally opens her eyes "No! No, it's okay." She looks at all the concerned people around her. "This is what a surprise is, right? I'm just… I guess I wasn't expecting that. I've never done something like this before."

Krista comes to stand behind Ina. "You alright now, Munchkin?"

"Yeah." The child nods.

"Happy Birthday, Papa." She looks up at Levi, who still wears a look of concern.

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Hold on... How did you know it was my birthday? This party is for you."

"No it's not! I've been planning this party for like a month and a half!"

"Wait a fuck. Brats what the hell is going on?" Levi looks to the teenage scouts, all of whom look like they know something.

"Well," Krista starts, "If you'll direct your attention to our handcrafted banner, it would seem that the both of you have been misinformed. This is, in fact, a party for the two of you."

Levi and Ina share a look of confusion before turning to look at the large white banner hanging up over the entryway. It has: _Happy Birthday Levi & Ina _written on it in bold red and green letters.

Ina places her hands over her mouth. The realization finally hitting her. "You guys are serious?!"

Eren smiles at Ina as he explains. "That's right, mini-me. This is just as much your day as it is the Captain's."

Sasha calls Ina out. "Okay, everyone stop what you're doing. Are we just going to ignore the fact that Ina looks like a little model right now? Come here peanut, show off a little bit." At first the child doesn't move, but then Levi takes her hand and guides her further into the room.

"Look at you, gorgeous!"'

"Better watch out!"

The cheers and whistles of adoration have Ina turning about as red as her dress, but unlike before, she doesn't look half as embarrassed. She's still all smiles.

If Levi had to pick one thing he liked about these insufferable brats, the way they talk to and about Ina would probably be his favorite. They make her feel good about herself. Proud of her accomplishments. They constantly remind her that she is confident and strong. Levi really needs to stop bullying them. Especially Lenz and Jaeger. These kids are just… so good with Ina. Levi knows he's lucky they're here and willing to do all they've done for her.

Erwin finally speaks up. "Let's get started, shall we?" He turns around for a second and grabs something behind him. He presents two crowns. One red and gold, the other a shimmering silver tiara.

"No, Levi you don't have a say. Now put it on before I get these scouts to put it on for you."

Erwin holds out the red and gold crown.

Levi stares at it for damn near 30 seconds. Are they serious right now. He finally takes it, but continues to stare at it. What is going on…

"Come on, Papa. Don't make me do it all by myself." Levi sees that Ina is already donning her little tiara.

He is putty in her hands and Ina knows that. He puts on that crown and doesn't remove it for the rest of the night.

They start things off with games, Levi and Ina at the center of all of them. Ina seems to be having a blast, and that's all Levi could ask for. Next they open presents. Levi is relieved when he notices almost all the presents are for Ina. All except for two of them. One, Hange says is for both of them, and must be saved for last. The other, a gift from Ina to Levi. A brand new tea kettle and a mug with his name written on it. Only it doesn't say Levi. Rather it has the word _Papa_ engraved on the side. In big, bold letters. For the whole world to see. He absolutely loves it, and will most certainly be using both of these gifts on a regular basis from now on.

They finish with all the gifts, except for Hange's, but she insists they sing happy birthday before getting to hers.

So they bring out the cake. A collaborative effort on the parts of Jean and Sasha, but mostly Sasha. The simple chocolate sheet cake looks divine. And the frosting decorations look damn near professional. Levi is genuinely impressed at the artistry that had to have gone into this cake.

"What are those for?" Ina asks Krista as she places nine small candles into the cake.

"These are birthday candles, silly! We put nine because that's how old you are today. You blow them out and make a wish." Krista winks at Ina.

Connie lights a match and starts lighting the candles one by one.

"You're setting the whole cake on fire?!" Ina exclaims.

Connie laughs. "No, Pretty, just the tips of these candles."

"This is so weird." Ina stares at the tiny flames once all nine are lit.

"We can take them off if you want." Mikasa reassures Ina. "It's no problem."

"No! I like it, this is just…. New. I didn't know you could put candles in food like this." Ina sounds like she's talking to herself.

Eren drags a chair, which has been designated the throne, to sit right in front of the cake. Levi tried to insist that Ina sit, since the candles are more for her than for him. But she refuses, instead saying she wants to sit with him and blow the candles out together.

The group sings happy birthday to Levi and Ina, all while being silly and inciting adorable giggles from Ina. She's loving every second of this party. It's one huge new experience for her.

"Make a wish, Ina." Levi whispers to her.

Ina doesn't have to think long on what she wants to wish for, but still she turns around in Levi's lap to look at him. The faint strokes of eyeliner accentuating her gaze.

"Together. It's your birthday too."

"Fair enough." Levi grins. "Together, then."

They all burst into applause once the candles are blown out. Cheering and laughing like this is the most fun they have ever had. Levi forgot how goofy these kids were. That being said, they are just that. Kids. They aren't wrong to find enjoyment in something as trivial as a birthday party.

"Time for the grand finale. Hange, if you'd please present your gift." Erwin announces, all the while taking a small box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a fountain pen.

Levi remembers when Pixis gave Erwin that pen. It was right after he'd been promoted to commander. Something he could sign his first orders as head of the survey Corp with. A rather pointless gesture, to be honest. Erwin never used it, not once.

So Levi wonders why he's brought it out now.

Erwin sets the pen in front of the father daughter pair, while Sasha moves the cake to the side.

Everyone has that knowing smile on their faces again. Like they can tell something big is about to happen. But when Levi looks at Ina, he can see that she is just as in the dark as he is. So this must be something pretty damn big.

Hange presents a Manila envelope to Levi, but remains silent, her lips pressed together in a tight smile. Levi knows she's desperately trying to hold something in. That she's using her last bit of willpower to keep quiet. He eyes her suspiciously before taking the envelope.

Sasha yells out. "Open it! Before the Squad Leader explodes!"

Levi is careful when opening it. Inside are documents. For whatever reason, when Levi pulls them out his mind goes blank. He forgets how to read. Somehow, Ina figures out what they are before he does. A sharp gasp escapes the child before she places both hands over her mouth. Tears rushing to her eyes.

"Papa…" Ina is so close to falling out of the chair, she's unable to contain her sheer joy.

"Dammit, Levi say something!" Hange can't hold her breath for much longer.

"Fuck you, glasses." Levi glares at her. His eyes watering against his will.

_You're going to make me cry in front of all these fucking brats. Again. _

Hange knows without Levi saying anything why he'll always curse her name. But he'll do so with the happiest of smiles.

Hange let's out the weirdest shriek of excitement and starts jumping up and down.

"I knew you'd love it!" She yells. "Oh! God Levi you don't understand! I was dying inside. _Dying_."

"Honestly she was going insane and she tried to take us all to crazy town with her." Jean mumbles.

"Thank you! Thank you _so much_, Miss Hange!" Ina is practically sobbing. "This…. this is the best day of my life." Were it not for her smile, she'd probably sound like she was whining. Her voice strained and high pitched as she tries to talk through her tears.

Levi is speechless. Completely at loss for words. Honestly, he has to agree with Ina. This is officially the best day of his life.

A small part of him knew he was destined to be Ina's father from the very beginning. From the moment he pulled her from the rubble. Now, after everything they've been through, everything they've suffered, they can make it official. Now, no one will be able to question or mock the legitimacy of their relationship. No one can ever take her away from him again.

"Finally." Levi whispers as he wraps his arms around Ina's waist, those fucking tears flowing down his cheeks and into her beautiful curls.

"I hate to ruin a tender moment, but if you two don't hurry up and sign this shit I'm gonna have to pound on you a little bit." Hange almost pokes Levi's eye out when she shoves the sharp end of the pen in his face.

He snatches the pen from Hange only so she won't try impaling someone with it. Levi knows she's not built to keep secrets. She's practically physically incapable. If the safety of the world depended on Hange keeping her mouth shut, she'd either throw herself off wall Maria or tell anyone who would listen. Neither are pleasant alternatives, clearly.

Levi just rolls his eyes and reads the fine print on the adoption forms. It looks like Hange was able to fill out a good portion of this on her own. She only left the signature and initial lines blank for Ina and Levi to sign. That and the reason for adoption section. He knows exactly what to put there.

"Ina, I want you to sign it first." Levi hands her the pen.

"I can… I can use your name now, Papa?" She holds the pen in a trembling hand.

"It's your name, too. Now, and always."

Levi uses his hand to steady Ina's as she writes. He wishes he could see her face right now. Ina does this thing where she sticks her tongue out of her mouth while she's concentrating. It's probably the cutest thing he's ever seen. He loves all of her little quirks. All of the unique things that make her Ina.

He feels himself swell with pride and affection when she moves her hand to show everyone her brand new name.

_Ina Ackerman. _

"Don't you just love the sound of that? Ina Ackerman. It just…. it's right, ya know?" Hange rests an elbow on Erwin's shoulder, who nods in agreement.

"Who'd have thought the first of us to have a kid would be you." Erwin chuckles.

"Now you, Papa. Now you!" Ina must have been spending too much time with Hange. She's bouncing again, damn near hitting Levi in the face, giddy with excitement.

Levi has been Papa to her for a long time. Now they're making it official. Making it real to the rest of the world.

She's finally found where she belongs.

"What's the matter?" She notices that Papa has remained silent.

"Don't keep her waiting too long, hotshot." Hange says quietly. Finally no longer yelling. She takes it upon herself to reach into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief and wipe his tears.

Levi takes a deep breath, trying but just unable to stop fucking crying. It's so annoying! He's happy right now. The happiest he's ever been. Why his brain chose to manifest that joy as tears is beyond him.

"Are you okay, Papa?"

"He's fine. Trust me. Levi's just… processing." Any other time, Levi would punch Hange in the throat for talking for him, but right now his voice is about as useless as it's ever been. So he lets her continue.

"He's… over the goddamn moon, Ina. You did that for him, you little slice of pie. You bring a smile to his face. Ah shit." Hange removes her glasses knowing damn well she can't see shit without them. "Levi you're fucking contagious." She laughs before drying her eyes and replacing her glasses.

"I think… it's the greatest thing in the world to see you so happy. We've all been through so much. Lost so many people. Out of all of us, Levi, I think you truly deserve happiness. And... I think- fuck that- I _know_ you found it."

It's when someone behind him sniffles that Levi remembers there are others in the room. For a moment, his entire world shrunk. There was only him and Ina. Then there was Hange. She really is the best friend anyone could ask for. Levi knows this was her idea. Knows that Hange was the one to suggest that Levi finally adopt Ina and make his parenthood official.

She knew exactly what he wanted. What would make him happy enough to cry in front of people. _Again. _

"Papa… you didn't thank Miss Hange yet." Ina says while turning around. "Hurry up, so you can sign the papers."

She pulls herself up and Armin helps sit her on the table.

Levi moves the chair back and stands. He doesn't hesitate or think twice. He launches himself at Hange. Wrapping his arms around her in the tightest hug he's ever given.

Levi really isn't sure when he became so openly affectionate. He's not too concerned about that right now. Rather he wants to find a way to convey his undying, eternal gratitude without speaking. There's no way he'll be able to say anything right now and not dissolve further into a crying mess.

"You're welcome, pancakes." She hugs him back, resting her head on top of his. She is the only person he allows to do that. And she probably always will be.

"Now do what the little missy said. Hurry up and sign these papers."

Hange pushes him away and hands Levi his handkerchief. He's certainly going to need it. Levi sits back down at the table. He's quick signing his name and initials everywhere that it's needed. When he gets to the 'Reason for adoption' section, he writes a single sentence.

_She is the best thing that ever happened to me. _

"What…" Ina whispers after reading his statement. "I am?" She squeaks.

"Without a single doubt."

For some reason, Ina almost wants to be angry with him. A part of her mind is telling her that he's lying. That no one could ever think so much of her. But this is Papa. From the moment they met, he's never once told her a lie. He took care of her in every way he could, even when she still was afraid to be around him. Miss Hange would always tell her that it was Levi that made her tea in the morning and at night. That Levi was the one who paid for new clothes so she didn't have to walk around in rags. That he prepared every single one of her meals when she was still recovering in the infirmary. He's always done everything he could to take care of her.

Her life only got better once Levi- Papa- became a part of it. Why would she think the same didn't happen for him?

Ina knows without having to think too hard that Papa finding her was the best thing that ever happened to her.

It shouldn't surprise her, then, that he considers Ina to be the best thing that ever happened to him. The light of his life.

His baby girl.

"Alright we need to move these before they get all smudged." Armin snaps out of his happy tears first and carefully grabs the documents, making sure they're stacked neatly before inserting them back in the Manila envelope. He then hands it to Erwin.

"So by the power vested in me, granted by the supreme commander Darius Zackley, I now _officially _pronounce you father and daughter. Levi, you better love this child like your life depends on it, because it does. Anything happens to her, myself and the rest of the survey Corp will be coming after you. Ina, I hope you know just how much you've changed Levi. None of us have ever seen him this way. He's never been this happy. Your job is to continue to grow and heal from your past wounds. Never give up, and always remember that we're all here for you. No matter what happens. We love you, Ina. Maybe not as much as Levi. Definitely not as much, but I digress. Please remember that as you continue on with your new life as Ina Ackerman."

"Well I'll be hot damned." Sasha exclaims before bursting into applause.

"Very well said sir." Armin and the rest of the scouts join in.

Ina returns to Levi's lap and is quick to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Papa." She says only loud enough for him to hear her.

"I love you too, Ina." Levi rest his head on her little shoulder as he hugs her back. "More than anything in this entire world. Never forget that."

"Never ever." Her voice cracks as the tears come to her eyes once again.

"I knew it was a good idea to put the waterproof makeup on her." Krista comments from behind them. "Look at our munchkin. Even when she's crying she still looks like a little superstar."

Ina laughs as she finally separates from Levi. She wipes the tears away, but is careful not to smudge the eyeliner. If she had known she was going to cry this much, Ina would have said to hell with the makeup. Even so, she's glad she didn't decide against it. Papa and everyone else loved it. They said she was pretty. Ina usually doesn't like being called pretty. But she made an exception for tonight. She realized that the feeling of bubbles in her chest wasn't shame, but pride. She's proud of who she is. Unashamed of where she comes from. And excited to see where her new life as Ina Ackerman will take her.

"Time for cake now?" Ina looks back at Papa, who can't seem to stop smiling. This is the happiest she's ever seen him. Ina hopes she can always keep Papa smiling.

"Yes! Time for cake!" Sasha gets a little too excited wielding the large knife. Levi shields Ina's face out of reflex and glares straight daggers at Sasha.  
"Are you shitting me?"

"Papa relax. She's just excited." Ina comes to Sasha's rescue. "If you've ever had her chocolate you would be too!"

His glare softens at the sound of Ina's voice. He just rolls his eyes in response.

"I highly doubt that."

Levi cannot stand sugar in the slightest. It's disgusting and completely unnecessary for human sustainability.

"Yeah, I doubt it too. Levi hates sweets." Hange says matter of factly. Of course, she was the only person he'd ever verbally expressed that to.

"Well neither do the rest of us but I will cut a bitch for this chocolate cake." Eren comments. "I was the guinea pig for all her test cakes before this one. Let's just say I'll need to add an extra hour to my training regimen for like a month to get back to the weight I was before all this cake."

These kids are ridiculous. But when Ina laughs at Eren's story, Levi finds it virtually impossible not to smile. Music to his ears. He hugs her from behind once more.

"I think you'll like it, Papa. Brother and sister are both really good with flavor stuff."

"I'll just try some of yours, Ina." Levi decides.

He notices Sasha deflate slightly. Levi doesn't know what it is, but he feels a little bad for hurting her feelings. She worked hard on this. Even had trial runs to make sure that the cake for tonight would be perfect. Why Levi cares about this brat's feelings is beyond him. But he reluctantly crumbles under the weight of her puppy eyes and agrees to having a small slice- which brings the biggest, most triumphant smile to Sasha's face. Levi can't for the life of him understand why that makes him feel better.

This whole parent thing is turning him into a fucking marshmallow. Next thing he knows he'll be bending over backwards trying to keep these brats happy. He'll be damned if that ever happens. These kids are his subordinates. He is their superior. That's how their relationship should always remain.

"Would the birthday king and princess care to do the honors?" Hange is the only person that could get away with calling Levi something as absurd as birthday king.

He gives her no response, just snatches the knife from her. Levi carefully places the blade in Ina's hand, placing his own over hers. Just like with everything else, they cut the decadent looking cake together.

"Alright guys. I'm gonna do it."

Krista looks like she's getting ready to jump over something.

"No! You're still young, don't do it!" Eren yells as he grabs her arm.

"_I'll _do it." Hange intercedes. "I don't want to explain a murder to the higher ups."

"Do _what_?" Levi eyes Hange with mistrust and uncertainty.

"This." Levi hears Krista behind him and doesn't have time to react before something cold and somewhat moist hits his cheek. Did this little bitch just kiss him?

That's it. Levi's going to kill her.

He's going to kill her.

"_What the fuck was that?_" Levi stands and out of sheer reflex wipes whatever was on his cheek off with his handkerchief. When he checks, it appears to be smeared… what is that? Fucking chocolate. She put cake frosting on his goddamn cheek.

"You too, little miss sunshine!" Armin chases after Ina with a glob of icing on his finger.

Levi hears Ina squealing. Enjoying the little game of cat and mouse. Soon enough she has smudged chocolate on her cheek and even her forehead. Ina can't seem to stop laughing. She's just having the time of her life. She assumed this was another birthday "tradition" that she hadn't heard of. So she went along with it, not really caring to question the logic. Papa on the other hand looks like he wants to cut Sissy's throat. Which he might if he manages to get through Hange.

"Levi! Hey, come on, knock it off. It was all good fun!"

"Move." Levi tries to get around Hange so he can throttle the blond demon girl giggling behind her.

"No! We worked too damn hard for this. The frosting thing was my idea. It's something I used to do as a kid. Something a few of us did, actually. It's just a little fun at your expense Levi!" Hange is one of very few people who can match his speed. For every dodge he makes she's able to catch him. Able to protect the scout who is clearly not sorry in the slightest for what she did.

"I don't fucking care. You don't put your goddamn hands on me you insubordinate little shit." Levi berates Krista. "Because you won't like it when I put hands on you." He threatens.

Hange rolls her eyes. "I'm going to need you to cool it. You are totally killing the vibe."

"And you think I care?"

"Papa…" Ina grabs his hand. "Are you gonna hurt sissy?"

She sounds genuinely afraid. Ina knows Papa would never hurt her, but the same could never be said about her brothers and sisters. He's hit Eren so many times Ina is amazed her big brother can still walk and talk normally. Ina knows it's just how Papa disciplines soldiers, but does he have to be so rough all the time?

"Papa. Don't forget everything sissy did to help us." Ina squeezes his hand. Her eyes still shining with fear.

"Don't hurt Sissy. Please." She pouts as her voice cracks. "Please. She hurt enough when the monsters shot her."

Levi swore to himself he'd never put that look on Ina's face. That he'd never strike so much fear in her heart that she felt it necessary to beg.

He kneels down to her level.

"Of course I know what she did for us. I'll never forget." He places a comforting hand on her cheek that doesn't have frosting on it.

"Promise you won't hurt sissy."

"I promise. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Ina."

"You didn't upset me, Papa. I was just worried."

"You have my word, Ina. I won't touch her. But should anything happen during training, well, that's fair game." He eyes Krista, who winks at him just like she did earlier today. Proof to Levi that not only does she know exactly what she's doing, but she clearly has _zero _regrets.

"Is that a threat, sir?" Krista challenges. Wow this girl is bold.

"It's a warning, brat."

"Papa, one more thing. Come closer." Ina whispers to him. "Closer."

She reveals the chocolate frosting on her fingers and gets him right on the cheek. Levi should have known she'd use her cute to distract him.

"Now we match." She beams at him unapologetically.

"You're lucky I love you, little brat." Levi narrows his eyes at Ina, no real weight behind his words.

"But I'm _your_ little brat." Ina kisses his cheek and to add insult to injury smears the rest of the chocolate frosting from her fingers on his forehead.

Everyone is basically bouncing off the walls once they finally dig into the cake. All that can be heard are delighted groans as people enjoy the rare treat.

Levi hasn't touched his slice yet. It's way bigger than what he asked for. And a part of him wants to just skip it altogether. He's turning into such a wimp that he doesn't think he could handle the looks of disappointment he'd get from Sasha and Jean should he not like their cake. Which is still 98% likely that he won't.

Not to mention this frosting on his face is hardening and he can feel it every time he moves. It sends constant shudders down his spine. Fucking disgusting.

"Levi come on. The least you could do is try it before deciding you don't like it." Hange comments.

"I think this shit on my face is as close as I'm going to get tonight."

"Alright it's fine, sir. You don't have to eat it. Eren? You want the Caps slice?" Sasha's hurt feelings aren't reflected in her tone, but in her eyes. Levi opts to look away when she reaches for his plate.

"So long as it doesn't go to waste, right?" She mumbles with a smile.

Ina is not having it. She cuts off a piece of his cake and just like before, with no warning whatsoever, shoves her fork into Levi's mouth. She then takes it a step further by pinching his nose and putting her hand over his mouth so he can't spit it out, which of course he tries to do.

"All she wanted was for you to _try_ it you ass!" Ina explodes. A wild glint in her eye, her tone dripping with irritation. "Now eat it!"

He doesn't want to hurt Ina by throwing her off, like his reflexes are screaming for him to do. So he struggles to move her hands from his face, trying to be as gentle as he can. Levi forgot how fucking strong this girl is. Her grip is insanely tight. Hange tries to pull Ina away to give Levi a chance to breathe, because it becomes apparent that he's suffocating.

"Ina! It's okay! Relax!" Sasha yells as she aids Hange in pulling Ina off of Levi.

It takes Eren, Armin, Hange, and Sasha to detach a furious Ina from a straight bewildered Levi, who coughs and gasps as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes have begun to water and his throat feels like it's caught fire. Levi can't tell if the taste of rust in his mouth is from the metal fork or if he's been scraped somewhere. Either are completely possible. That fork went all the way to the back of his throat.

"Miss Ina, that was way out of left field!" Hange scolds Ina who is still fuming.

"I'm tired of him acting like he doesn't care about you guys. Like he doesn't want to see you happy. Sasha worked really hard on this. You all did. I know you guys have been through a lot together, so I don't understand why he still has this shitty attitude."

"Easy on the harsh language, kiddo! He's still your dad." Jean knows he sounds almost exactly like his mother when those words cross his lips. By now, he's just accepted that as part of being an older brother. Sometimes you have to be the reasonable adult.

"It doesn't matter! You guys have known each other longer. I shouldn't get special treatment just because I'm his daughter. We're _all _family. He needs to start treating you that way." Ina calms down somewhat. "It's not fair."

Hange places Ina's hand in Eren's while she goes to check on Levi, who is still hunched over and massaging his throat. Trying to take in a breath. It's hard. Almost impossible. Levi actually feels his throat constricting. Feels his breaths becoming more and more labored.

He doesn't like hands over his mouth. And even with it being Ina. The light of his life and his reason for existing. He felt like panicking.

Hange stands him up, letting him keep his head down, and leads him out of the room. Erwin hot on their heels.

"Alright, wild child, sit down." Eren orders Ina none too nicely.

He's the best at being stern with Ina. It's all Carla and he knows it.

Ina scoffs and plops down in one of the chairs by the wall. She folds her arms across her chest and maintains her defiant streak.

"What the fuck was that, Ina? You know better." Eren scolds.

"I just wanted him to try it and stop being so stubborn."

"So shoving a fork down his throat is going to solve that? You could have hurt him! You don't do that shit to people just because they're doing something you don't like."

"Whatever, big brother…"

"Ina! Goddammit you're just as infuriating as he is." Eren runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

"We need you to know and understand that what you did was completely uncalled for and reckless."

"I mean… I guess I was harsh, but Papa doesn't understand stuff if it's not harsh."

"Sweet Sina…. You are the most adorable pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

Eren sighs. By God she's exhausting. "Let me let you in on a little secret." He starts to explain. "Your dad's mind works in mysterious ways, Ina. He doesn't process relationships the same way the rest of us do."

"What does that even mean?" Ina rolls her eyes.

"You stubborn child!" Connie facepalms. "It means that Levi shows us that he cares in other ways. In… unconventional ways."

"But he's always so mean to you guys. And he hits you. Family doesn't do that." Ina argues.

"Ina, this is the army. It's not a school, and even though we've become close, it isn't a family either. Levi's number one priority, after taking care of you, is to make sure that we survive every time we leave the walls. He gives us the tools we need, and the resolve necessary to do our job and do it well." Mikasa explains.

"But… does he have to-"

"Want to know how he saved my life?" Eren cuts Ina off.

"How?" The question makes Ina somewhat nervous. She never realized there was still so much she didn't know. About Papa. About brothers and sisters. About their jobs as soldiers.

"He beat the shit out of me. Hit me so hard he even managed to dislodge a tooth. This was in public, for everyone to see. Mikasa and Armin were there too. Ask them if you don't believe me."

Ina looks to them for affirmation and is horrified when they both nod.

"Why would he do that? How is that saving your life?!"

Ina doesn't like any of this. She almost wishes they didn't tell her anything. How can she look at him the same way knowing that he's hurt her brothers and sisters the way the monsters used to hurt her.

"Because if he didn't convince the court that he could 'handle' me, I would have been shipped off to the capital and used as a test subject. Would have had sleazy doctors and scientists experimenting on me and cutting into my body. Torturing me in the name of progress. My life would have been a living hell. You tell me which sounds better."

Krista thinks Eren did a good job explaining, but can tell Ina is a little put off by what she's just been told. So she builds off of his story to try and clear the air for the small child.

"Ina, I guess what we're trying to get at is that we know Levi cares about us. He just has his own way of showing it. The reason he's always annoyed or pissed off is because some of us push his buttons on purpose. It's kind of… I guess you could say it's our way of playing around with him, ya know?"

Krista is able to put it best. No, he's not affectionate. And absolutely in no way shape or form does he show that he actually gives a shit about any of these young scouts. But there seems to have always been an unspoken understanding between Captain Levi and the former 104th cadet class. They trust him with their very lives, unquestionably. And he'll never say it, but Levi depends on these kids in more than a few ways. Even before Ina came into the picture he did. He also made it known to the world that these brats are his fucking heroes. Ina is alive because of them. Because of how much they sacrificed for her. Levi let each and every one of them know that, together and even in private that he'll be grateful and indebted to them until the day he dies.

Honestly, after getting to know him over the years, this is even better than what most of the scouts expected of him. They all seem pretty content with their relationship with Levi. No one is expecting him to start treating them like his children all of a sudden. That would be fucking creepy, actually. Just as he reiterates, time and time again, this is the goddamn military. And everyone here has a role to play in ending this war.

"Ina, let me make one thing clear. I won't lie and say your Papa doesn't have… more violent tendencies. _But _none of that is to say that he is anything like the people that used to hurt you." Armin wants to make the distinction clear and present.

"He's right kiddo." Jean agrees. "Levi isn't in the same class as those bastards."

They all want to make sure Ina understands there's a difference between what Levi does, and what those sick bastards did to her. It's almost like night and day. They understand it. But to a child who has been abused and taught to view all violence with the exact same lens, care must be taken to be sure she understands. Levi would never turn on Ina. Nor would he harm any of these scouts with malicious intent. They have to make sure Ina comprehends that.

Armin continues. "When Levi beat Eren in the courtroom, it wasn't because he enjoyed seeing him suffer. But so he could prevent people from hurting Eren in the future. As for the rest of us, well that's kinda just how he communicates. Levi is a good person, with a good heart. He's just more physical when it comes to expressing himself. Okay?"

"But you're the same way, you psychotic little girl!" Connie playfully taps her head. "You almost killed him!"

Sasha shrugs with a smile. "I'm just glad you were so passionate about our cake." She laughs.

"I did work really hard on it. I mean, it's okay if he didn't want to try it. It was more for you than for him anyway, peanut."

"I guess I should go apologize to him, then." Ina figures after listening to brothers and sisters.

"That'd probably be a good idea. Don't worry about any of this mess, we'll clean it up. And we'll wrap up the extra cake to eat tomorrow." Armin reassures Ina.

"Alright then, skedaddle." Eren points to the door. "March, little sister."

Ina starts to walk away, but turns back and grabs Papa's new tea kettle and cup. She'll brew him a fresh pot and start her apology off on the right foot.

* * *

I'm so sorry for sitting on this update for so long. Really I was kinda embarrassed. I was worried that this chapter wasn't really good enough. Especially after how much you guys seemed to enjoy the buildup. But eso si que es. I worked hard on this and edited it the best I could.

I know one of you is waiting for something really specific. Sorry it wasn't in this chapter. BUT what you seek is coming up in the next update. So brace yourself!

Until then, abientot 3


	4. We'll Make it Right for You

I'll just say to my most enthusiastic reader, this chapter is for you. And it's what you've been waiting for hehehehe.

* * *

"I'm fine now, Hange." Levi shakes her off for a second time. "Seriously, give it a rest."

"Alright, alright." Hange finally backs away, but very slowly. She watches him closely to make sure he really is alright. The first time she stepped back, he all but grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Clutching to her like she was his sole lifeline. He seems to be doing better. So she just pulls up a chair next to the infirmary bed he's sitting on, handing Levi a wet towel in the process.

"What the fuck was that…" Levi takes the towel and starts to work on getting that disgusting ass frosting off his face. "I've never seen her act like that before. It felt out of nowhere."

"I… I don't even know." Hange shrugs. "She didn't seem like the kind of girl to have that kind of a temper."

"She just… exploded." Levi hands the towel back to Hange, who just sets it in the dirty linen basket.

"Did you hear she called you an ass?" Hange snickers.

Levi feels a laugh bubbling at the base of his throat but the feeling evaporates when it starts to burn. Yeah, that fork definitely scraped something back there.

"You sure you're okay, Levi?" Hange rests a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Hange."

His response is automatic, like he's just saying what he must to appease her. And Hange doesn't like that. He can tell she's not satisfied with his answer by the way her eyebrows scrunch together in concern.

"Look, it was just another panic attack. It passed. I'm _fine_."

"I'm not trying to smother you, Levi." Hange starts.

"I know. Just… just forget about it."

"It's virtually impossible for me to forget anything, you know my brain doesn't do that."

"You know what I meant smartass."

"Levi, I think you should tell Ina what happened."

"Absolutely the Fuck not!"

Hange is a little taken aback by his harsh response. But she doesn't let that show. Just tries to get him to understand her point.

"The most special thing about your relationship was that you could share your vulnerabilities and weaknesses with her. It's how you learned to trust each other. If she doesn't know about your panic attacks, that'll be another wall put up between you."

Levi doesn't respond immediately. Instead choosing to focus on his ruined handkerchief. Fucking chocolate. Never again would be too soon.

"She doesn't need to know this. It's not like it'll change anything. It's just going to make her worry."

Hange scoffs. "Ya know, you may be able to fool everyone else but I have always found you to be a terrible liar. What's the _real_ reason you don't want to tell her?"

He just takes a deep breath. Trying to stall in any way that he can.

"I'm not…. I don't want her to think I'm weak. I don't want her thinking i can't look after myself. Because then she'll drive herself insane because of me and that _can't _happen."

"Why would she think you were weak, Levi? You're her everything."

A part of him is glad she didn't bring up the Strongest Soldier bit. People always throw that name around as though it means something to him. As though he worked as hard as he did simply for the title. But it is just that to him, a title. People seem to think that being labeled as the strongest soldier in the world somehow makes him invincible. That he can't experience pain and hardship.

Levi calls bullshit.

If anything, being known as Humanity's Strongest makes him feel weaker. He's always finding himself having to prove why it is that he is the strongest. He can never show any chinks in his armor. Any flaws. He must always remain blank and impervious to any and all things that occur.

Even if they make him feel like screaming and ripping his flesh from his bones.

He stopped being human the day that title was given to him. And he'll curse it till this war is over or until he lies dead in the earth.

"Levi?"

"She's been through so much. She worries about everything. I can tell her every day that she shouldn't have to. That it's not her job to be concerned about my wellbeing. But it's just something she does."

"Well I mean, I used to worry about my parents when I was her age. Sometimes my mom would work late and I would freak out if she didn't come home after a certain time. It didn't matter how many times she told me that everything was okay. I think… it's just a thing kids do, Levi."

"No! She shouldn't have to. When I found her in the capital… she- she couldn't even see or walk, they'd hurt her so bad. All I could do was fucking cry. It was ridiculous. She was in a world of pain and I just… fell apart."

"That doesn't make you weak, Levi. All of us felt that way after we heard what she'd been through. Even Erwin holed himself up for a day after you guys got back. It hit us all really hard."

He didn't know that. But Hange is still not getting it.

"She was comforting _me_! Telling me it would be alright and that I didn't need to cry anymore. Do you know how terrifying that is? Your kid is in pieces and _they _are the ones telling you it's going to be okay!?"

"It's pretty scary." Hange agrees.

"No child who gets hurt like that should have to be the rational adult in that situation. They deserve the chance to be vulnerable." Unlike him. He's a grown ass man. His days of pissing and moaning are and have been over since he was 10 years old.

"That's… Levi, that's Just Ina. Telling her not to worry about you is like telling a Titan not to go on a rampage. It's not going to go the way you want. You can tell her not to worry, but she probably always will. Why is that a bad thing? It just means she cares about you."

"Because it's not her responsibility." Levi mumbles. Hange isn't sure what he means, but lets him continue.

"I never had this problem as a kid. When my mother told me not to worry, I believed her. When she said she wasn't hungry, I took all the food like the greedy little shit I was. The night before she… before she died, she told me that I looked pale. That I should go ahead and finish the last of our water ration. It was her job to make sure I survived. It was my job to do as I was fucking told."

As soon as Levi feels the tears on his cheek he wipes them away.

"When your parent tells you not to worry you fucking do it. She'd have had to bury me if I spent all my time bitching over her! I'll be _goddamned _if I have to put Ina in the ground!"

He's yelling almost at the top of his lungs. But Hange doesn't flinch. Doesn't tell him to lower his voice or to calm down. Just lets him go on.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Just the thought of that prospect makes Levi feel like he can't breathe. Makes him feel terrified, and weak, and helpless.

"I _will not _have her worrying herself to death over me. It's my job to keep her safe and to love her like she deserves. It's her job to do what the fuck I tell her to do. If I tell her not to worry about me, then goddammit she better listen. Everything I do is for her. _Everything. _Every breath that leaves my body. Every word that comes out of my mouth. It will _always _concern her."

Levi breaks down in a mess of tears. But he doesn't let that stop him.

"She can't know! If she sees me like this, falling apart at the fucking seams it'll kill her! I can't… I would never do that to her!"

"Levi-"

"No, Hange. I get it." His voice cracks. "You're right. You're always right. It would be better if I told her. She deserves to know this about me. But I can't. I just can't do that. If she-"

"Levi, shh, it's okay." Hange brings gentle hands to his cheeks. "It's okay." She dries his tears with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I was wrong." She pulls him into a hug and feels him sobbing on her shoulder.

"It was stupid of me to make assumptions. You're raising Ina to be strong and independent. It's the right thing to do."

"She can't see me like this." Levi mumbles after he calms down a bit.

"I have to be strong for her. I have to. My mother gave everything she had so I could survive. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her sacrifices. Now it's my turn to do this for my child."

"You know I don't always think before I speak, Levi. I shouldn't have made it seem like I understood where you were coming from."

Levi pulls away from Hange. With his handkerchief being out of commission, he uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears. Disgusting, but Levi isn't surprised to find that he doesn't care right now.

"It doesn't make sense, I know-"

"No, Levi I was wrong." Hange says again. "I thought your reasoning behind all of this was simple but it's not. You've clearly given it a lot of thought. Besides, Ina is _your_ daughter. I have no authority in that matter, and I crossed a boundary. I'm sorry, Levi."

Hange looks down at her hands. Feeling ashamed of her big mouth right now. She should have known it wasn't as simple as she made it out to be. Levi didn't grow up like most children. He didn't have the luxury most children are afforded.

Kuchel loved him more than life itself. She died a slow, painful death, only so her son could stand a small semblance of a fighting chance at surviving. Or at least outliving her.

Levi is only doing what is familiar to him. Raising Ina the way that he was raised. Protecting her with every part of his being. If that means that he must hide some things about himself from Ina, so be it. If he doesn't want her to worry about him, it's in his right as her father to feel that way.

"I really feel like an ass now. I'm so sorry."

"No! Don't be. It's not like… you weren't trying to hurt me. Besides, she's not just my daughter. I get the feeling you'll be the closest thing to a mom she'll ever have. So you do have some say when it comes to taking care of her."

"That's not funny." Hange's eyes narrow and her voice drops to a low whisper. "Why would- what? How does that- what? Levi stop it."

"Why the fuck would I lie?" Levi gets a little closer to laughing than before, but it dies in his throat again.

"Levi you-"

"Shut up and let me compliment you, you brilliant moron."

He rolls his eyes and actually manages a slight chuckle.

"You really care about both of us, and you only want what's best. So, thank you."

"It's-"

"No, I mean that. Thank you, Hange. For everything you've done. For Ina. For me. Just… thank you."

He takes her hand. Another uncharacteristic show of affection for him.

"Today, you made me the happiest man alive. I didn't even know I could feel this way." He almost doesn't believe it.

"Aw, come on Levi." Her nervous laugh bounces off the walls. He hardly ever hears her that way, but something about it is oddly comforting.

"Hange, I should have said this way sooner. You… you're amazing. I don't think I've ever told you that. Fucking amazing. I think I might actually celebrate my birthday from now on."

When Levi practically falls into her arms, like he has so many times in the past, Hange just hugs him back, relieved because now he can't see how red her ears have become. Why can't she blush like a normal human?

"I hope you'll be there to celebrate them with us." Levi comments.

"You know it, you little stack of pancakes."

She immediately notices his silent laugh by the way his entire form bounces. It's good that he's laughing already. Normally his panic attacks put him out of commission for the rest of the night. And he holes himself up in his room without more than a few words. Tonight, happiness seems to have won the battle in his mind. She's so glad he can be happy right now. That he can laugh. He deserves it.

"What a night, huh?" Hange sighs.

She makes no comment about how casually he's resting in her arms. Doing so would make him want to move, and she doesn't want that right now. She just runs a nonchalant hand through his hair. Hm, looks like he's grown the undercut out a little bit. Strange, he used to keep it trimmed so neatly she could count the hairs on the back of his head. Maybe it's because they kept him buried in paperwork for a month. Who knows? She'll ask him another time.

"You're telling me."

Levi groans and sits up once again. He runs both hands over his face and through his hair. This really was not how he expected the night would end. But when was the last time he had a normal night? Levi should embrace the spontaneity. This is the military, but nothing is supposed to be _that _routine.

"Hey… Hange?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't send the adoption forms in just yet."

"What? Why not?! I swear if-"

"Shut up for a minute! I'm not having second thoughts. I want…"

"You want what?! You know I'm not a patient woman!"

"You make everything so fucking difficult."

"Well spit it out already!"

"I want to put your name on the forms."

"Huh?"

"You idiot. I want you to adopt Ina with me."

"Are you- Levi I told you that's not funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm serious. You're as good as her parent. From the start, we've taken care of her together. I want it to always be that way. I… I want Ina to have a mother."

Levi hasn't been able to look her in the eye once. He doesn't want her to see his internal meltdown. He's not yet sure if he regrets asking this of Hange. But gets the feeling that he'd regret _not_ asking her more. Levi wants this, and feels comfortable enough to bare his soul to her. He knows she'll never hurt him, no matter what she decides.

"Will… can we… would we even able to… Levi you're sure about this?"

"As sure as I am about adopting her."

"They'll ask questions when they see two unrelated names on the forms."

"Why would we be concerned about that? We're partners aren't we?"

"Partners?"

"If you don't want to just say so."

"No no! It's not like that! I love Ina to pieces. And… I… I gotta say I'm flattered." She laughs that nervous laugh again.

"So?"

She says nothing for a minute. That silence is filled by Levi's heart pounding in his fucking ears.

"I think I like the idea of us being partners."

"Don't get any ideas, Glasses."

When she laughs again it's not nervous. It's happy. Maybe the happiest he's ever heard her.

"I'd love to put my name on those forms. I don't think I'm that excited about being _a _mom, rather I'm thrilled to be _Ina's _mom. I really do love the both of you like crazy."

"I think we do too."

"And… and yes, we're in this together. We _are_ partners." She takes his hand once again.

"You don't want a ring do you?" Levi isn't sure if he's trying to be funny or asking a real question, but feels like he definitely needs an answer.

Hange chokes on absolutely nothing before falling into another laughing fit.

"No, no I don't really need all that. At least, maybe not right now. If the adoption agency needs us to put it down on paper that's fine. But if not, I think… I think we should hold off. One life changing moment at a time, right?"

"Right." He agrees. If she wanted it right here and now, he'd have called Erwin to officiate and the whole thing would have been done in like ten minutes. But Hange's right. One thing at a time. She agreed to become Ina's parent.

Agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. That's more than Levi could ever ask for.

"Holy shit I'm a mom now."

"Holy shit…" a lot just happened in the past couple of minutes. A whole lot. Levi is pretty sure he just proposed to Hange. That's definitely something he didn't think he'd do when he woke up this morning. What a day.

Hange gasps. "We sat here and completely forgot-"

"She'll say yes, you already know that." Levi reassures her. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think that she'd be on board."

"When I picked up the forms I told this snooty bitch at the desk that you were a single father. She said it's more likely the adoption will go through if there are two parents."

"All the more reason to put your name down. Stick it to that snooty bitch."

"Fuck Yeah. I'm not above making a life changing decision to spite someone."

Levi can't even fight it when he breaks out into boisterous laughter. He's always found Hange to be a pretty funny person. But never gave her the satisfaction of laughing at any of her antics. Seems she's finally worn him down.

Once Hange realizes she can make him laugh she keeps doing it until he's collapsed on the bed clutching his stomach.

"Okay, okay no more! Quit it, my stomach hurts!"

"Fine, that's enough for tonight. I suppose I have the rest of eternity to keep you smiling."

"I suppose you do." Levi finally sits up. The more they talk about the future, the more Levi internally thanks himself for building up the courage to ask Hange to adopt Ina with him. Finally, a decision that he knows he'll never regret.

"I'm glad you're better, Levi. We all worked really hard to hit the mark and aside from Ina's outburst I'd say tonight was as close to perfect as it could get."

"It was." Levi grins. "It really was perfect. Thank you, Hange."

"You're welcome." Hange nudges him and rests her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"The 104th will be glad to know that you enjoyed yourself tonight. I've never seen them so passionate about something before. Having fun with Ina is most likely going to be their only source of entertainment… well… ever. It was nice to conveniently forget that our world is doomed for a night."

"Yeah. I could tell they worked hard on it. Especially the cake. Did she really have trial runs?"

"6. Dok special ordered the supplies for her."

_Six_ trial runs?!

"It was delicious."

"_What_?! Do my ears deceive me or did Levi Ackerman just admit he _liked _a dessert?"

"I did. Ina was right, the flavor combination was fan-fucking-tastic. If she hadn't gagged me with that fork I'd have finished my damn slice."

"Wait till I tell Sasha. She's gonna be psyched as hell to learn you liked it."

"I'll tell her myself. I… kinda want to apologize for being an ass about it. She made it for both of us, and I didn't even bother trying it."

"My my, Ina's made you go all warm and fuzzy." She pokes at him. "Don't worry about apologizing. Sasha's got thick skin. Just knowing that you liked it will be apology enough, trust me."

Levi nods. "Those brats better clean up that mess." He huffs.

"There's my cranky-pants. Come on, Levi, they learned from you. They'll take care of it."

"Hange…" Levi has a question, but no idea how to ask it. "What do I do? About Ina? I mean… I know her actions call for some kind of discipline. But… I don't know…" He fumbles over his words in the hopes that she understands what he's trying to say.

"We can ground her." Hange suggests with a shrug.

She knows why Levi is struggling with this. When he messed up as a kid, Kenny never once refrained from hitting him. And being in the survey corp, all of them have experienced the harsh disciplinary actions of their instructors and superiors. Nobody has to say it, but that is a line that can never be crossed with Ina. It is a point of no return. As soon as someone here laid hands on her, she would be out the door. They would never see her again. Levi doesn't think he'd ever recover from that heartbreak.

"How do I do that? What does that even mean?" Levi is genuinely confused.

He knew there was still a lot about parenting that he either didn't understand or didn't know the first thing about. Lately he's been so focused on her recovery, he ended up neglecting to think about the future.

How does he handle milestones with her? What milestones should he even be expecting at this age? What if they decide to send her to school? Does she know how to interact with other children? What if she exhibits this temper then? How do they discipline her?

So many questions.

Hange starts to explain to him. Never once making him feel bad for not knowing or understanding these social norms.

"It just means we take away some of her privileges. So for her it would be like, I don't know, no sweets. Or maybe no fighting classes? Since she really likes those. No more sunsets? Or maybe you could have her do chores. My dad would do that sometimes. I remember once he made me scrub the bathroom floor with a toothbrush."

"I don't like the idea of her doing any physical labor." Levi shakes his head. "She's been a slave before. I'm not doing that to her."

"Okay, so that's out. I guess revoking of privileges is a good start right?"

"Can you do it?" Levi asks.

Hange sputters. "Whaaa? Me? Why? _You're _her dad!"

"We've been through this, you're her parent too! Besides, I'm weak to her. As soon as she looks at me with those eyes I'm going to fold, I just know it." He admits with a shake of his head.

"What makes you think I can do it?!"

"I don't know! I just don't want to. _Please_, Hange. For me?" Levi clasps his hands together and has the audacity to pout at Hange.

"Don't you dare give me those eyes. Stop it!"

Hange tries to look away. Levi has only ever given her this look one other time. And he happened to be as close to drunk as he'll ever get. She caved within seconds. She will _not_ give in.

But he just looks so- _no! _Stop it! Don't be weak!

But it's Levi.

_You're a weak ass bitch. _

"I can't stand you." The finality in her tone tells Levi that he's won.

"I owe you." Levi sighs in relief.

"You owe me _two_ for this hot shot!"

"Fine, whatever you want. You have my word."

"I'm going to spend all day tomorrow drawing up a contract. My favors don't come cheap, ya know."

"God what price did I just pay."

"A hefty one." Hange glares at him.

* * *

And there you have it. My favorite reviewer, I hope you liked this. Your enthusiasm has me heavily considering publishing my other LevHan centric fics. But we're a ways away from that. But just so everyone is clear, Levi and Hange are officially together in my sense of belonging universe. I never planned to have any pairings but this kinda just happened and I'm actually really happy with how it kinda naturally evolved from a close friendship into a relationship. It's definitely not typical in any sense of the word, rather they have their own way of showing that they love each other to pieces. But I digress. I've rambled enough. I have one more chapter left after this and the _Dear Ina _will be complete. Thank you to everyone who has read this far!


	5. You'll Blow Us All Away

"Uncle Erwin!" Ina sees him standing outside the entrance to the infirmary. She runs up to him, careful to make sure the tea in her hands doesn't spill over the edge of the cup.

"Where's Papa? I checked his room and he wasn't there."

"He's in here." Erwin points behind him. His expression stern.

"Before you go in, let's talk." He kneels in front of her so they can be eye level. Erwin discovered early on that this makes her much more comfortable than if he were to literally talk down to her.

Ina heaves a dramatic sigh.

"None of that, young lady." Erwin admonishes.

"What you did tonight crossed a line. I'm sure you've already realized this, but you could have really hurt your father, tonight. It was reckless, Ina. I know that he and the others have taught you better."

She drops her head and starts to shuffle from side to side. Erwin knows this means she's uncomfortable. But it must be done, and he heard Hange and Levi whining about tackling this very issue a moment earlier. He was just about to let them know that he'd take care of it when the birthday princess herself appeared.

"You don't like it when people invade your personal space, right?"

She shakes her head in response. Her eyes still fixed on her fancy shoes.

"Don't forget that if you expect people to respect your space, you need to do the same for others. I know how close you are to Levi. I'm not telling you to change anything between the two of you. But your behavior was still unacceptable."

She nods her understanding.

"We'll let you off with a warning this time, but if you pull another stunt like this again, there will be consequences."

She visibly cringes and seems to shrink when she hears his warning, but Erwin quickly addresses it.

"Ina, sweetheart. You know nobody here would hurt you, right? That's not what I meant. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea."

"Yes, Uncle." Ina actually profoundly appreciates his clarification. Her mind started moving a mile a minute until he reminded her that she doesn't even need to worry about bad things happening anymore.

"When I said consequences, I meant you'll have your privileges restricted. No more sunsets. No more horseback riding. And certainly no fighting class."

She pouts at the thought of not being allowed to do her favorite things.

"Now look at me, Ina."

He waits a full minute for Ina to drag her eyes up to meet his piercing blue ones.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, uncle. I'm sorry… I was looking for Papa so I could come apologize." She mumbles.

"He knows you're sorry, Ina. Let's just make sure this doesn't happen again, okay?"

"Does he not want to see me? Is he- did I hurt him bad?"

The look of horror that crosses her features shakes Erwin to his core.

"No, he's not h-" shit that was the wrong way to start his answer.

The mug she just got for Papa slips through her fingers and shatters with a splash. Ina doesn't feel the scalding liquid that seeps into her shoes. Erwin reacts automatically and picks Ina up, trying to make sure none of the broken ceramic pieces scratched her.

"Ina!" Levi swings open the door to the infirmary. "Ina, what happened?" He all but snatches her from Erwin.

"Look at me. It's okay, Ina. You're okay."

"Papa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ina snaps out of her daze and starts begging his forgiveness. It seems the makeup has held up the best it can, because it finally starts to run. What looks like black watercolor paint appear on her cheeks and under her eyes as she begins to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm stupid, I'm so stupid. I ruined your birthday." She sobs.

"What the fuck did you say to her, Erwin!?" Hange is a step ahead of Levi. And boy does she sound pissed.

"I just said her behavior tonight was unacceptable, and if it happened again there would be consequences."

"_What_?!" Hange explodes. "You threatened her?!"

"Absolutely not!" Erwin defends.

"Wait! Papa! Miss Hange!" Ina speaks up. Wiping her tears and trying her best to take a deep breath.

"Uncle didn't threaten me. Him and brothers and sisters told me what I did was wrong. That's all. I guess… I just felt bad because of it."

Erwin cannot express how grateful he is that Ina came to his defense. Had she not, both Hange and Levi would have taken turns dismembering him.

"What happened to my mug?!" Levi recognizes the broken pieces on the ground.

"I… dropped it. I'm sorry, Papa. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought you didn't want to see me. I… wasn't trying to be a brat or anything."

"Ina, I'll be dead in the ground before I decide I don't want to see you. Never forget that."

"Y-yes, papa."

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"No, wait I made a mess."

"Don't worry about-"

"No! I made this mess, and I've already caused enough trouble tonight. I need to take more responsibility for the things I do." Ina argues back.

She can say the word responsibility now. Levi remembers when she couldn't. How she struggled to get the whole word out in its entirety. She needs to stop being so damn cute, but honestly he doesn't want to stop finding new adorable things about her.

"Alright, fine. But I'll help. That way we can be done faster, right?" Levi offers.

"I guess." Ina shrugs. Levi sets her down on the ground and she crouches to start collecting the broken pieces. He leaves for a moment to go find a broom and some rags to clean up the tea.

"Hey, Ina?" Miss Hange sounds a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"How about from now on, you call me… Mama. Does that sound okay to you?"

Ina drops the broom Papa just handed to her.

"Mama?"

"It's okay if you-"

"No! No, I… you're gonna be my Mama?" She looks up at Hange.

"Only if that's what you want…"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" She jumps into Hange's arms. "I'm so lucky. Thank you! Thank you so much, Mama." Ina whispers.

"You're welcome, Cupcake. I'll see you around, okay?" Hange sets Ina down. "Happy birthday, sweetness." She kisses Ina's cheek.

"Thanks for the best birthday present ever!"

"The adoption forms? Oh that was-"

"She means you, dumbass." Levi smirks.

"Me?! Oh stop you're going to make my ears turn red again." Hange places her hands over the offending appendages.

"Good night, you two. Erwin let's go." She starts to walk away, and Erwin eventually tags along after wishing Ina and Levi one last happy birthday and good night. He wants to know when this Mama business developed and is hoping Hange will tell him the whole story over a drink or something.

Soon it's just Levi and Ina, both on their knees, diligently cleaning up the mess. Levi forgot how relaxing it is to clean. The last of the stress he'd been feeling in his shoulders melts away as he uses the rag to blot at the remnants of the tea.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Ina asks Levi as they sweep up the last of the broken mug. Well that is unfortunate as fuck. He didn't even get a chance to use his gift. He'd really been looking forward to showing it off. Levi has never once hidden how happy he is to be a father. And that mug would have been one of many ways everyone could see how proud he was to be Ina's Papa. At least he still has the teapot. But he can't carry the damn thing around like he could a mug.

"I did." He smiles. "A very good time."

Ina walks the dustpan to the garbage in the hallway while Levi disposes of the used rags. They both wash their hands in the infirmary bathroom to conclude the endeavor. Then walk back to Levi's room hand in hand.

"And what about you, Ina? Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"It was _amazing_!" Ina feels like she could float right now she's so happy.

"It was the most fun I ever had! All the… all my presents were great. I get to stay with you forever, and I got a Mama. That's… I'm so lucky."

He keeps hearing her say that. But doesn't have to wonder why.

"I think we're the lucky ones. You make me so happy, Ina."

"You make me happy too. This birthday was wonderful!"

"Think you'll have just as good a time next year?" Levi asks as he holds his door open for her.

"What's next year?" She looks up at him after he enters behind her and shuts the door.

"Your birthday. It happens every year. Didn't they tell you that?"

"No! I thought it… I thought it was just a one time thing. We can do a party on this day every year?!"

If she gets any cuter Levi swears he's going to smack somebody. He kneels in front of her and take both her hands.

"Of course we can Ina. Look at how much we have to celebrate together. You're growing up. The adoption. Getting a Mama. Today should always be special."

Never in a million years did Levi think he'd care this much about his own birthday. He never fathomed that something would change his life so much that he actually has something to look forward to. December 25th is no longer just a day to him. It's his daughter's birthday. The day her adoption was made a reality. The day he… somewhat, in his own way, proposed to Hange.

This day went from meaningless to the most important day of his life in a matter of hours.

"I never want to forget tonight." Ina smiles absentmindedly. "It was so perfect." Her smile fades.

"What's the matter?" Levi asks.

"I ruined it though. I got mad and… I was stupid. I'm sorry for what I did." She looks down. The shame weighing heavily on her mind.

"Ina, look at me." He doesn't continue until he's looking into those beautiful brown eyes once more.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it. Believe me, I've done a lot worse. You're just protective, like how I am with you. You didn't want Sasha's feelings to get hurt."

"I… I guess. But… I still shouldn't have forced you to try it if you didn't want to. They were right, I could have really hurt you."

"That's alright, Ina. I'm fine. I know you weren't trying to hurt anyone. But you do seem to forget how strong you are, sometimes."

"I'm not that strong…" she shrugs.

"Are you kidding me?" Levi raises an eyebrow. "Just the other day I saw you pick up a couch!"

"Big brother was looking for something, I was just helping! I didn't break it did I? The last time was an accident! I swear it was already falling apart!"

"No." Levi chuckles. "My point is, you really don't know your own strength. I don't know how many 8-"

"9!"

"Right. I don't know how many 9 year olds can lift and carry things like you can. Shit, I couldn't at that age."

"I just… I thought it was normal. I had to be able to carry heavy stuff… I needed to-" she shakes her head, cutting off that train of thought. She didn't like where it was heading. Back to the bad times. Before Papa.

"Am I strange?"

"You're strange in all the best ways, Ina. Remember, what makes you different is also what makes you incredibly special."

She shuffles side to side as her cheeks grow warm. Papa always says such nice things to her. But that was probably the sweetest thing he's ever said. She almost wants to write it down so she'll never forget those words.

"We need to clean you up." Levi stands.

Ina almost forgot about how messy she must look. Remnants of chocolate frosting on her face. Eyeliner and mascara smudged around her eyes. Her feet are damp and squishy in her shoes from when she spilled the tea all over herself.

"Holy shit I'm a mess." She mumbles. Levi can't even help it when he starts laughing. It shouldn't be that funny, but dammit she's hilarious when she swears.

Ina pouts at him. Those eyes turn him into a pile a mush.

"Okay, I'm done. I promise. Come on let's wash up. I want to show you something afterward." He ushers her towards the bathroom.

"Show me what?" She looks up at him but keeps walking.

"I wanted To wait until after the party to give you your present."

"Present?"

"After we clean up. Here," he hands her a clean towel and a change of clothes. "Come on hurry up." He winks at her.

"Not all the way, papa!" Her panicked voice rings out.

"I know the drill, Ina. Don't worry, I'm right outside this door."

Ina calls out to him in random time intervals. Reassuring herself every few minutes that Papa really is right outside the door. When she's finished she exits so Papa can take his turn. She knows he's probably dying to get clean after having people touch his face. Not to mention the frosting she got on him.

Levi is sure to be thorough but also quick. He's finally ready to give his present to Ina. It took forever for him to decide what to get her. He even went to the brats for suggestions, but they were of little help. Nothing seemed… right. Nothing he or anyone thought of felt good enough for Ina.

He isn't sure if she'll like it. Levi settled on something simple, yet very personal. He can't take sole credit. His final decision is somewhat of a combination of several ideas and suggestions.

He pulls on his night clothes with haste. Anxious but also excited to give his gift to Ina.

When he opens the bathroom door, it's to Ina sitting on his neatly made bed with her legs hanging off the side. That reminds him…

"Did you clean my room?"

Ina hesitates. "Maybe." She tries to hide her smile.

"Ina, you didn't have to do that." He doesn't want her to ever feel obligated to do something she doesn't want to do. Especially something labor intensive.

"I know, but I wanted to. I don't mind doing it if it's to help someone I love."

"You did a hell of a job, kid." Levi looks around. Still astonished at how precise she was. From the intricate way she folded his clothes to the special brand of floor cleaner he prefers.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. I thought of it kinda like another birthday present." Ina shrugs.

"I couldn't have done any better, I'm serious."

"I'm glad you're happy, Papa." There she goes again with that smile he loves so much. Levi wishes he could capture this moment in time. So even if Ina wasn't with him, he could always see her smiling face. Maybe he'll get a portrait done or something. Wow, yet another thing Levi _knows _he wouldn't give two shits about had Ina not walked into his life.

He walks over to his desk to retrieve Ina's gift. She may have cleaned the room from top to bottom, but it doesn't look like she stumbled across it by accident. He did place it beneath the false bottom in his desk drawer though, so maybe that's why. Levi's glad he took the extra precaution.

Papa gets something from his desk, then comes to sit next to Ina on the bed. She instantly clings to him. Longing for his protective hold. Papa pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

They sit in peaceful silence for several minutes actually. Ina just listens to the steady thumping of Papa's heart, while Levi runs his hands through her damp hair.

"Ina," Levi starts. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to put into words how much you've changed my life. I… can't even imagine what things would be like without you anymore." He smiles down at her.

"I meant what I said earlier, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I know you always will be. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, but I never want that to change."

"I love you, too." Ina turns around to wrap her arms around his neck. He just hugs her back.

"Thank you… thank you so much for saving me. I thought… I thought I was going to die in that house. I… thought my life was over. When you pulled me out and held me… and told me everything was going to be okay- it was the first time in my life I ever felt safe. The first time I believed a grown up could protect me."

"Let's just say you weren't the only one saved that day." Levi pulls away just enough to look at her once more, his hand resting on the side of her head.

"Oh my God, you are so incredibly beautiful. How did I manage to go this long without telling you that?"

"Ah! Stop it, Papa!" Ina covers her cheeks to try and hide the honeyglow.

"Never." He chuckles.

"Something else! Talk about something else!" She squeals.

"Lucky for you, I do want to hurry up and give you your present so I can finally stop obsessing over it." Levi reaches to his right and reveals a small black rectangular box tied with a red ribbon. He takes a deep breath before handing it to Ina, who is slow to take it.

"It's not going to bite you." Levi jokes, trying to hide how nervous he really is.

"Thank you, Papa." Ina stares at it for a moment. Mesmerized by the intricacy of the bow. Levi holds his breath when she pulls the ribbon aloose. He can see her swallow before she takes the top off.

At first all she sees is wax paper folded neatly to conceal whatever is inside the box. She folds it back to reveal what looks to her like… a gold puzzle piece? When she picks it up, Ina realizes it's attached to a golden chain. She examines the piece a little closer. One side of the piece says _Papa _in beautiful swirly letters. It was the kind of writing she saw on the documents the monsters carried. The other side reads '_Rest your head close to my heart'_. Her favorite line in the lullaby.

"It's so pretty…" Ina marvels, turning the piece over and over in her fingers. She's never owned jewelry before. It was always something she thought was only for the rich people who had houses and food. It almost feels like she shouldn't even be allowed to have this.

"And here's the best part." Levi reaches under the neckline of his shirt to show the chain around his neck. At its end is a puzzle piece, just like hers. Only his is black and it says, _Ina _in the same swirly letters. And on the back is the second half to the lullaby verse '_Never to part, baby of mine'_

"I've actually been wearing this since the day I bought it, but I kept it underneath my cravat so I wouldn't spoil the surprise."

"How come yours says Ina?" She gingerly fiddles with the shining piece hanging at the bottom of his necklace.

"So I always have you with me even when we're not together. Let's see how yours looks on you."

He takes Ina's necklace and unclasps it. She turns around and moves her hair out of the way. He places gentle hands on her shoulders when the necklace is in place. She turns around to face him once again, a nervous expression on her face.

"How does it look?"

"Incredible." Levi smiles. "I want to show you something." He pulls Ina back into his lap.

"Hold your necklace up." He instructs, and Ina obliges. Levi takes his own necklace and holds it next to hers, then slowly brings them closer until they snap together. Hange was right, it's a lot cooler with the little magnets inside them. The sound Ina makes can only be described as pure shock mixed with a ton of joy. It makes Levi feels like he's hit the jackpot.

"They fit together! Like a real puzzle! Ahh! That's so cool!" Ina spends the next few minutes pulling apart and piecing together the two halves. She squeals every time they make the little snapping noise.

"I love it! I love it! I love it! This. Is. _Awesome_!" She jumps down off the bed and runs to the mirror to see how it looks. She makes that sound again. The wordless exclamation of excitement and fascination. Levi is officially making that his favorite sound. He'll do whatever it takes to keep her this happy.

Ina does a little dance, bouncing up and down while holding tight to her present.

"I can't wait to show brothers and sisters!" She laughs.

"Thank you so much Papa!" Ina calms down somewhat. She holds the puzzle piece in her little hands and then places a kiss on it.

"So you'll always be with me." Her voice has dropped to a low whisper. "Always."

"That's right." Levi can't take it anymore. He stands and scoops her into his arms, spinning her in a circle before hugging her close.

"I'm glad you like-"

"I _love _it!"

"I'm glad you love it, Ina. Really. I thought so hard on this. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It's more than perfect. It's… Amazing. It's wonderful. You're wonderful. Thank you for being my Papa." After kissing his cheek she looks down to fit their necklaces together once again.

"_So. Cool!_" She repeats.

"Happy birthday, Ina Ackerman." Levi's jaw is fucking sore from all the goddamn smiling. But each one is as genuine as the last.

"Happy birthday, Papa."

_Fini_

* * *

And another one concludes with a cute little ending full of smiles and sunshines. I think this is the lightest fic I've published to date. But I like that. This was so much fun to write and even more fun to publish. You guys are the most enthusiastic readers I've EVER had. And you've made me smile more while working on this than anything else these past couple of months. So thank you all for tuning in and being so eager. I literally couldn't have finished this without you. To those of you interested in some more Lev/Han stuff, stay tuned. You never know what the future could hold teehee.


End file.
